The Familiar of Zero Ultimate Crossover Story
by kevkane101
Summary: In this unique tale characters from Familiar of Zero, Naruto, and more change the life of a member of the Uchiha clan from Naruto. (The main character is an OC named KAZUKO) As he faces his clan's murderer and seeks out more than just revenge.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Many years ago in a time long forgotten in eastern Asia, there lived a clan unlike any other, The Uchiha Clan. Then everything changed when they were destroyed by a demon named Nightmare. From the ashes of tragedy there was only one living survivor, Kazuko. He was born with the powers of chaos and it gave him semi-immortality. He can barely age but can die. He devoted a large portion of his life to learning, developing, and controlling his skills so that when he faces Nightmare he'd be ready.

As time passed evolution took place. The world grew larger and the humans became more sophisticated. Kazuko was on the hunt for Nightmare for years after he spent almost an entire milenium keeping his powers in chack. His hunt lead him to modern day Japan where he came across a Japanese teen named Saito. Saito helped Kazuko learn how act natural in the modern world, since he never had much socializing. Plus the ways of modern society were confusing for him. A couple years passed and the two grew to trust each other and became best friends. The year is 2012 and the story is about to begin.

Chapter 1: Contracts are sealed and rules shall be followed

One day as Kazuko and Saito were walking home back from fixing Saito's piece of crap laptop. They saw the oddest thing; a green oval shaped whatever the hell it was. "Uh Kazuko are you doing this?", asked Saito. " No Saito it is not me.", replied Kazuko.

" Then what is it?" replied Saito. " If I knew that Saito I'd have an answer for you.", said Kazuko. " Then go touch it.", suggested Saito. " Ok, so what in that perverted brain of you'rs thinks, OH THAT'S A GREAT FLIPPEN IDEA!?" Kazuko replied.

" Easy you're the one with chaotic powers.", Saito said inaccuratly. " It's powers of CHAOS.", Kazuko corrcted. Kazuko then touched it and it felt weird unlike anything felt before. But then he noticed only him and Saito noticed this thing. Then suddenly they were both sucked into it.

Saito and Kazuko landed on some weird stone walled school and both landed near a young cute pink haired girl named Louise. As Saito woke up he was then surrounded by a bunch of robed people with wands. They spoke an unknown language, or at least not Japanese.

Then the pink haired girl came closer to him and kissed him. As Kazuko woke up he saw the two and all he could think was, "_How the hell did a pervert in this century able to reach first base in less than 10 minutes with a cute girl? Then again I could've been out for more than that." _Kazuko listened to the people surrounding him speak an unknown language. It sounded very much like a dialect of his own clan onlymore ancient. But then they started speaking English. (Or Japanese which ever you people prefer in the anime.)

As Saito's unexpected welcome gift ended, Kazuko now could understand them. Possibly due to Saito's physical interaction with the girl. " Saito what did you say to get this girl to like you that much?", asked Kazuko. " Nothing she just did it. I have no idea what just happened.", answered Saito.

Then Saito began to burn like no tomorrow. His body was steaming and he passed out. " What did you do to him?!", demanded Kazuko. " I am his master the contract has been sealed. But he's fine I think.", said the pink haired girl. Kazuko wasn't very reassured by her uncertainty. He drew out his sword and was about to attack them.

" From where I'm standing you don't seem too friendly. So I want answers who are you and why did you bring us here?", "This boy was right in front of me when you both landed so he's now my familiar. You uhhhhhh. i don't know exactly.", she said. The girl seemed to be asking her teacher about this and it seemed that even he had no clue as to why. " I suppose that since that boy is her familiar you will be treated as a privileged guest here." said the teacher. " Perhaps you should come with me to meet with the headmaster about this.", the teacher suggested.

Kazuko joined him and didn't show anymore signs of aggression. He met with the headmaster and answered his questions and agreed to follow their rules. They showed him to his room which was across from Saito's new room. This was a relief because it made the possibility of escaping easier. And he could keep an eye on Saito better so he could intervene if that girl was being too cruel to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Escape plans A & B don't go as planned

Kazuko looked around the room and thought it was quite a decent set up. He left his sword and jacket on next to his bed. He began to fall asleep but was awakened by Saito. He knocked on the door really furiously like he was in trouble. Kazuko walked over and opened the door.

" Um Saito what are you doing?", asked Kazuko. " Escaping! Louise will come back soon and she'll whip me to death. Can you chaos control us out of here and back to Tokyo?", asked Saito. " I just waited till now so that we'd not have to deal with any resistance.", Kazuko answered. Kazuko concentrated and said, "Chaos Control!" However nothing happened.

" I think we have a problem. My powers aren't working properly.", Kazuko said. " You mean they're gone?!", Saito reacted. " No they just aren't exactly properly flowing through my body. Possibly from going through that portal. So we'll just have to stay until I can reconnect with them. My advice go back to your room and just play along with that girl's crazy rules. The people here don't seem to be a threat so let's not piss them for now. Unless they give us a reason to attack them.", Kazuko suggested.

Saito had a crazed look and though he had to get out of here regardless of the consequences. " Ok I'm getting out of here like any sane person would and hope they don't kill you." He left and ran as fast as he possibly could.

Kazuko went back to bed and thought to himself, " _This is bad. My powers are no longer functioning properly._ _I'll begin reconnecting my powers first thing in the morning."_ But somebody knocked on the door again. " Now what?! Can no one get one minute of sleep in this place?" It was Louise. " Where's that dog?!", she screamed. " Not here.", Kazuko answered slamming the door on her face. He went right back to bed.

" If your hiding him ill make sure you're placed in the schools dungeon for stealing a Noble's familiar!", Louise yelled through the door. " I'm not lying! Pardon my rudeness but I'm trying to sleep!", Kazuko replied. Louise left. Kazuko was about to finally fall to sleep but was awaken yet again.

He heard the commotion outside and opened the window. Saito was floating in the air. Kazuko noticed that someone was waving a rose like a wand and seemed to be causing him to have Saito float in the air. He saw Louise next to him and naturally angry at him for running away.

Kazuko decided not to help him since he didn't listen to his warning and slept at last. But he did wonder exactly why that student's rely on magic as his means of power. To Kazuko their special abilities are only as powerful as the vessel that holds them. Relying just on them alone with a weak body can leave somebody vulnerable if you take I away. Which is why Kazuko works on his swordsman skill's primarily. But spends time as well with his powers of chaos.

Louise took Saito by a leash and headed back to their room with the student's mocking her on her control over her familiar. While Saito was unaware of Louise's social status in the school he could notice only her angry but ashamed expression on her face. She felt ashamed of her self of all the failures she had shadowing her life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Hard Day of Training and not Having Your best Friend Get the Crap Beaten Out of Him

Later the next morning Kazuko woke up to an unpleasant noise. Saito screaming in pain, or so it sounded. Kazuko woke up to find Saito on a leash being treated like a dog. "Ok this world may not be happy when their familiar's run off but do human ones have to be treated the same?", "It's his punishment and you do not decide what is or how his punishment is done. I'm his master and you are just a guest to this school, so show everyone here respect and for our rules." replied Louise. Kazuko whispered to Saito," I told you.", "Oh shut up. ACK!" Saito was being dragged along like a dog and he seemed very miserable. Since Louise was technically right about Kazuko's position it wasn't his place to judge. But he hated seeing his own friend being treated like a slave.

As the school day went by Kazuko accompanied Louise only to get a fair look at the school for what it was, and there was one thing he could not tolerate. The servants. Everywhere he saw them they were being treated more as slaves than just servants. The Noble's treated them like dirt and had no respect for them. " Pardon me, Louise is it? But why are those people being treated so unfairly. Can't they use magic like everyone else?", "No they are just peasant's. They can't weild magic."," Typical. The weak are used like servants who can't fend for themself properly against the high and mighty. I'm curious about how many rebellions were waged in this world because of that." said Kazuko mocking Louise's social class.

Later during lunch Kazuko sat next to Louise so that Saito wasn't being treated too unfairly. But when the food was being handed to the students Saito was only given a lighter meal than that for a mouse. Kazuko couldn't stand this anymore and told to Louise," Ok that's the last straw! The leash and zero tolerance for disobedience I can stand but this is where I draw the line!" Kazuko's body emanated a black aura which Louise, while intimidated, stood her ground." I am Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière! And nobody dictates how I treat this dog!"

" Listen I don't care how stubborn you are but he's still my friend, familiar or not. But I will not stand by seeing somebody treated so unfairly and cruelly so stop acting like he's your property and treat him with some more respect!" Louise froze as did the rest of the cafeteria. Kazuko left and went to find a spot to train to reconnect with his powers. _" The sheer injustice here makes me sick. I'm thinking, maybe I should start a rebellion."_ As he walked over a group of second year students they all stared and gossiped about him. Kazuko walked by them silently without a word. _" They can think what they want I just need to a quiet spot to reconnect with my powers."_

Kazuko then bumped in to a maid who was about to serve somone their food. " My apologies I wasn't paying attention.", "Oh that fine. I wasn't watching where I was going.", " Oh I'm so sorry I knocked the food off the tray." Kazuko went and grabed a slice of pie but accidently touched the maid's hand instead. She blushed and said, "Oh I'm sorry.", " Please no big deal. What is you're name?", " Siesta."

She looked at Kazuko for a moment and realized who he was. " Oh now I know who you are, you're that other peasant that Louise girl had summoned yesterday. Everyone is talking about you.", " I thought everybody was interested in Saito. He's her familiar. I'm here by chance.", " But nobody knows who you are or what you can do. It's all anyone's talking about other than, Saito is his name?", Kazuko nodded. " Yes you would like him he may have no idea about the fundemental's of you're ways of life but it's that same ignerance that makes him not give a dame about it. You two would be friendly right away." Siesta gigled thinking that Kazuko was just trying to be nice.

" Pardon me but isn't it degrading that you're given all these mundane tasks for these people? And how many rebellions have broken out between these Noble's and peasants?" he asked. " Well to answer the first question it's not as bad as you think, though there are some bad days for when they get a bit more, meanspirited. And I don't know how many rebellions have broken out between the two social classes, if any.", " I was just curious, but honestly I hate the inequality between people like yourselfs and the studen't here. It is things like these that remind me of..." Kazuko paused for his remenicent of his past brought back an unsettleing memory. " Are you ok?", " Yes I'm fine I just was rembering something. I must go I've got much to do.", " Wait I never got you're name.", " Kazuko.

Kazuko found a spot to train in peace and started with the basic moves in his chaos training. Louise then came by and wanted to speak with him."Listen I get that your reputation really blows but for gods sake don't take it out on him!", "And why should I care for his well being to such a privileged degree he disobeyed his master and without discipline he'll just be a laid back idiot who can't do anything but peasant duties?" replied Louise.

"Because when I was younger my brother left my family to stop with the cruelty!" Louise paused, "He left many years ago because he had his own path to follow. He joined The Order. When he left he disowned his heritage for the sake of being a symbol for justice, equality, and peace. I don't know if he's alive or dead or worse or whatever! But stop treating your familiar so badly. To me doing that dishonors my brothers name!" Kazuko said in Saito's defense.

Louise stood there speechless. She felt ashamed of herself and had no idea that Kazuko had a brother who did such a huge job by joining The Order. The Order is a secret organization that was known by very few on earth but not so much in Tristain. It's only goal was to preserve the balance in the world. Kazuko knew that the order could go beyond his world but he realized it's reach had stretched as far as this world by just seeing Louise's expression. The Order accepting such a price to join their ranks is like giving up your old life. Such news would make anyone pity any relative of that family who suffered such a loss.

"Kazuko please forgive me I will treat him better.", "Well that means no more threatening with starvation whenever you want him to do anything." replied Kazuko. "Don't think for a moment it's going to be that easy. From now I will treat him firm but fair.", " Just clean up your act as far as manners go and I promise I won't question you're method's again.", "Ok I accept but understand I'm not liked here in this school so I'm trying to accomplish something." Louise left and was going to treat Saito better. Kazuko continued to reconnect with his powers.

Kazuko then focused on his powers and tried to use his weaker moves so that he could understand how the extent of the side effects of the transfer had affected his powers. He unlocked his chaos spear attack but for now he needed time to rest. Until he heard a crowd from the far side of the academy. He ran over and saw Saito being beaten by a bronze knight.

Kazuko rushed over passed the crowd and went toward Saito. He was bruised and beaten badly. Kazuko turned over to see that the same guy who levitated Saito last night was controlling the bronze knight. "Back off you egocentric bastard!", " Now hold on first off my name is not egocentric bastard, I am Lord Guiche and this duel is between me and this peasant. Unless you'd be willing to share his humiliation?", "You are dammed right I'll intervene." Louise appraoched and begged Saito to not continue.

" You've done well there's no reason to continue!" Guiche then summoned a sword. " Very well I'f you wish to continue pick up that sword otherwise you must say, I'm sorry." Saito rose up and went for the sword. " Wait if you pick up that sword he wont hold back he'll kill you!",said Louise. " Are you cryng?" said Saito. " No as your master I'm naturally concerned for you.", " Dont worry Louise if he continues the duel Guiche has already lost.", said Kazuko. " He's right. Fine I accept!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Saito gets R.E.S.P.C.T

Saito held the sword in a fighting stance that only an experienced swordsman could do. Saito was surprised by this. "Hey my pain just went away like I can fight with no problem.", "That is interesting. Your hands glowing now. _Maybe because of his title of Familiar is the reason he might be feeling this. But how well can he fight?_" The dozen bronze knight's went for Kazuko and Saito you stood your ground. Kazuko with one swipe sliced a few with no effort but Saito however, rushed directly in toward Guiche, slaying the rest like it was his job. Saito held the sword to Guiche's neck and he fell on his two timing ass.

" I surrender.", he said out of fear and embarrassment. Kazuko looked amazed, Saito fought ferociously. While sloppy and without technique he was fast and deadly. That alone gave Kazuko much to consider. _"He went for him and took down all the knight in just 3 seconds. If he was trained well enough even I couldn't outmatch him." _Saito drove his sword to the ground but then passed out on Louise. Which was funny to Kazuko. Kazuko and Louise then took Saito back to her room and allowed him to recover from all the beating he was dished out.

" He took one hell of a beating. I'm not a medical expert and my powers are out of whack, we need something to help him recover otherwise he could be in for several night's of excruciating pain." said Kazuko. " I can order a special potion that can help but that will cost a bit of money.", " Well he's you're familiar Louise! He's your responsibility." Louise left in a hurry and went in to town to get the healing potion she needed. Kazuko was still curious as to the details of Saito's newfound skill.

_" The symbol on his hand was made after Louise made the contract. I have no doubt that because he's her familiar he was given some skill necessary to defend her."_ Louise came back and administerd the potion. " There it will take some time for who know's how long for him to recover. But he'll be ok.", " Glad to see you actually care for him. And I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I understand being alone with nobody around there for you, more than anyone can imagine.", " And I'm sorry for the rude welcome toward you and Saito."

They shook hands saying no hard feling anymore. Kazuko looked outside and saw the crowd from the fight in complete awe. A peasant beats a familiar. It was unheard of until now._ " Saito gained one hell of a reputation. And one good friend. Look's like our stay here won't be so bad after all."_ Saito woke up three days later to the sight of Kazuko and Siesta. " Welcome back you gave evryone quite a show.", " Indeed Mr. Saito." said Siesta with a smile.

He felt proud of him for standing up to that jerk after getting the full story from some the students and Louise. They even thought he was cool and even the servants looked up to him as their hero. Saito inspired a lot of people that day and Kazuko believed it wouldn't be the last.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:And the Harem Elements Come in to Play

After the succesful victory over Guiche Saito's popularity skyrocketed. Kazuko then continued training himself during the day while Louise and Saito were in class, and at night, and in the morning... really the guy needs to get a life in this world. Some of the girls began taking notice and thought he was as hot as Saito which he thought was an annoying development.

Amongst the crowd was Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst. She gave out the most flirtatious comments out of everyone else like she was trying to make Kazuko her boyfriend. " You probably could cut anything with that sword maybe if you came over to my room tonight we can see if-", before Kirche could finish Kazuko cut her off immediately when it began getting to graphic, " Stop! I don't want to know how your ending that so please don't! And I would appreciate the quiet while I'm learning not to blow this whole place back to Japan!", " Sorry I was only complimenting how strong you are.", " I know what you were insinuating. But thanks for the compliment but please don't try to adding me to the list of people you've slept with here cuz that wont happen."

" A shame I thought you'd want to see for yourself.", " The casual wardrobe your already wearing is enough thanks." Kirche left disappointed and left to try seducing Saito unknown to anyone. Kazuko then concentrated and began mimicking martial arts moves to help gather his body's required strength to use his powers. Later that day he went back to his room and sleep but he heard more commotion from outside. _" Do I have to be woken up just as I begin to sleep in this place or does everyone here want me to stay up another minute longer?" _Kazuko went outside to see Louise standing near someone else's room." Louise what's going-" Kazuko saw Saito and Kirche together in a suggestive position."-Never mind I'll be going back to sleep."

" You're just some mangy dog! You are going to be punished!", Kazuko could hear Louise from his room and new that he had to calm her down otherwise no sleep. _" Dammit Saito I'm going to have a talk with him."_ Kazuko went in Louise's room to see Louise stepping on Saito. " Ok children the adult has come to resolve this situation CALMLY and RATIONALLY.", Kazuko said with emphasis on those two words. " Now first Saito how'd you end up with Kirche?", " I was brought there by her salamander.", " Ok you were forced in there and how exactly did you get in that AWKWARD position?"

" She just laid herself on me period!", " Ok and Louise barged in there at the wrong time. So it's a huge misunderstanding. Now with that said can I please go back to sleep?!", " Go then I have no other reason to punish him if that's the case. But tomorrow I'll go buy him a weapon so that he can properly defend himself." said Louise. " No argument here besides Saito would need some training if he decides to properly wield a sword. Well that's it for me I'm going to bed. And Saito don't get mixed up with Kirche she's trouble."

Kazuko went back to his room and hoped he could get at least 5 hours of sleep. But that would have to wait as the same salamander was blocking his way to his room. " Ok let me guess you won't let me pass unless I go to Kirche's room. And ounce I do that then I can be allowed to correct?", asked Kazuko to Kirche's familiar. It nodded and pointed to her room. " I'm starting to think that I have an unnecessary chick magnet in my system. Because this is ridiculous."

Kazuko entered the room hoping that it would be over soon. Kirche stood by her window waiting for him. " What is it I've got a lot of training tomorrow and I can't do much until I get some sleep!", " Oh come on now isn't it better to have someone sleep with you than alone?", " Ok now that does it! I'm leaving this is just crazy. Besides I'm fully aware of you're reputation her and it's no what I would call decent."

" Oh but that's just me. I can't change who I am. But if you're so serious then how about we just go on a date?", " HA! Yea right, knowing you that includes more than just sleeping together." Kazuko slammed the door and finally went to bed exhausted.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Saito Shows off His Good Side by Sticking up for the hot Maid

Kazuko woke up exhausted. He trained almost the entire day and his body was physically drained. He decided to just sleep in the day and train at night until his powers were fully restored. After the day went by and Kazuko had slept through it he began training in the usual spot. He unlocked Chaos Punishment as well as Chaos Control Lv.1(He can teleport at a radius the same length of the academy).

But as soon as he unlocked them he heard a horse galloping from the entrance. He chaos controled there just as he noticed. He saw a young maid with black hair being escorted to a carriage which seemed odd. Kazuko looked puzzled about why but since the academy security did nothing to stop them it seemed like it was a harmless transaction. As the sun started rising Kazuko continued his training.

A couple of hours later Kazuko saw Saito run toward him." Kazuko!", "Jeez whats the deal Saito I'm training.", "Siesta is gone!", "What?! What happened and why didn't I hear about it from anyone else? Usually I hear gossip from around the institute." said Kazuko. " Well you never give anyone the chance since you train constantly and you've begun doing it at night so how about stop being so distant around your friends and let me explain!" Saito did have a strong point. Kazuko has only been training for hours by himself for three days and has barely talked to him, his best friend. Kazuko would have to settle this after Saito settled down.

"Siesta is a friend of mine who has been kind to me since we got here.", " Yea she is a nice girl but you seemed to have a strong interest in her if you want to so badly get her back here.", "Hey! Well anyway she's not here anymore and we need to find out exactly where she was taken.", " Let's try the kitchen crew they'll know what happened." Later they found out that she was taken to work for a Noble named Count Mott and that she left early in the morning.

"Gone somewhere to work for another Noble?", " That may not be the entire story." Kazuko then figured out that maybe Siesta was the same girl he saw just a few hours ago. " Hold the damn phone! I saw her this morning I didn't even recognize her because I was so focused on my training that I- Oh jeez I screwed up!", " You mean you couldn't tell who one of you're own friends are?! Jeez Kazuko where have you been?!", "I'm sorry ok I have been so fixated on getting my powers back that I forgot about that I lost sight of my friends. But don't worry buddy we'll get her back!"

"Derflinger you have any idea why she was taken?", "In my experience if a Noble asks a peasant by name it means she's being taken to be his mistress.", "Who said that?" asked Kazuko. " ME!" popping out of Saito's scabbard was his sword which can talk. "A talking sword now where do I get those." Kazuko said jokingly.

Kazuko and Saito then decided to get more information about Siesta's relocated job. Reluctantly they asked Lord Guiche exactly where she was. " Oh great interfering in my love life again?" Kazuko then chaos controled him to the top of the tower and held him upside down." Let's get this thing straightened out first where is the peasant who was taken this morning and where do we find them? Second treat Saito and myself with more respect whenever we walk by you or else I'll drop you. Got it?", "OK! OK! I'LL TELL!"

An hour walk later they made it to Count Mott's mansion. " Ok were going to talk to him and hope he says yes. Were not going to barge in and intimidate him." said Kazuko." Fine." said Saito. Saito entered the mansion seeking an audience with him Kazuko waited for Saito since it was his request to have Siesta back, it was his battle. Saito came back out. " What happened?", " We gotta go back and find Kirche.", " Oh god no I'm asking her for help! She's neither my type nor somebody who'll give her services for free! She'll ask something in return I bet.", "We have to." said Saito. "Fine." Saito and Kazuko left for the academy and went to find Kirche.

Louise came on her horse and took them back." Come on Louise can you just give us some slack? Dont you even feel sorry for her?" said Saito. " It's out of our hands now both of you go to sleep." Kazuko chaos controled himself out of the room and went to face Kirche himself._"If I lose my way, may Nightmare torture my soul for all eternity so that I can cleanse myself of all the dirty nature she inflicts. UUUUGH."_

"Kirche I need that family heirloom you showed Saito earlier. It's important.", " Fine. But in return you must have dinner with me.", "Oy. Very well if I do it please don't try flirting with me and just leave me alone cuz this thing isn't going to work. No scratch that IT'S NEVER GOING TO WORK!", " Fine. But you have to treat it like a real date. Including asking me out in public. And do it soon." Kazuko left with the book both relieved and horrified. _"No price should be that high for this." _Kazuko grabbed Saito and took a horse back to the mansion.

Kazuko and Saito entered the mansion with the book." Ah yes the one thing to capture a man's desires." When he opened it. what came out was a Japanese porn magazine. _" Ok that is incredibly weird, creepy, and just plain stupid all at ounce. _Saito you said that Kirche's family summoned it in an accident?", "I know weird." Siesta came out with her belongings and hugged Saito. She then proceeded to hug Kazuko which he didn't expect."Thank you." Siesta said. They all rode back with Siesta and she thanked Saito personally.

Kazuko came up to Saito and said," Saito I am sorry or being distant the past few days. I'm worried that there's something here that I'll have to face myself and I have to be ready for it when it comes. So that my friends don't get killed.", " Hey Kazuko I understand and trust me it's ok to put time off to your training. So you'll train a certain time a day so that you get a decent amount in and still socialize.", "Awesome. Good night cuz I need a LONG LONG LONG nights rest."

Before he could go back to his room Kazuko was stopped by Siesta. " Thank you I can't express how grateful I am for you're help.", " Hey in the end you would've done the same for me and Saito.", " Which is why I have been given a much stronger defense against the Nobility. I stood up for Saito so that Count Mott so that you and him could get the chance to trade the book for myself. And I'm only following the examples you bring out. You both never give up no matter what and you work hard everyday. I was inspired by the both of you and I will never let the same thing happen to anyone else."

" That's interesting. You're going to do what exactly?", " Just give hope to the servant's here. You and Saito are our swords against the Nobility. Well good night and thank you." Siesta said leaving. _" You know I can't explain exactly but maybe she's changing for the better. Just hope it doesn't turn out badly."_ thought Kazuko.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Dinner Date With Kirche

Kazuko while not pleased with the outcome of the rescue of Siesta, since he promised to take Kirche out in exchange for her family heirloom, still had to keep his end of the bargain being an honorable man. Kazuko then needed a tux. _" Ok I may hate this whole thing however I have to do this seriously. Now I have to appear presentable as Saito said. But I need a tux for that sort of thing. Now who do I know that MUST have a tux. Guiche, his womanizing nature has to make him have at least something to wear for a date."_ Kazuko went to find him.

" Hey Guiche.", " AH! Please don't come any closer I don't want to be hung upside down again!", " Relax I need you're help...again." Kazuko said hesitantly. " With what exactly?", " You don't happen to have a suit to wear on a date would you?", " NO WAY! After the humiliation you inflicted both times I would never do such a favor!" said Guiche. " I don't blame you. I did treat you like crap since day one but in all honesty you didn't roll out the welcome wagon. So I say we let the past stay in the past. Truce and we'll start over?" Kazuko said earnestly while holding out his hand. Guiche reluctantly shook it. " The same can't be said for Saito but I hope that you plan to make amends. There's potential in you and I think it be used better with you not wasting it on petty grudges."

" Yea and save myself the embarrassment. Well back on you're situation I think I have something you can borrow." Later Guiche gave Kazuko his old suite. It was actually nice and it made Kazuko dashing. He reserved a table at a decent restaurant in town. Lastly in order to make this nightmare official Kazuko must , in public, ask her out. _"Ok. I just have to ask her out then treat her to fine dinner and then it's over. She may be gorgeous but her personality is completely crazy. And by that she's kind of a whore, pardon my language but it's true. Why did I just say that nobody can read my thoughts. Unless anyone can? Great now I think I'm already going crazy. I've asked every student and they all claim that she's slept with every dude in this institute."_

It was the night before the date and Kazuko was not liking having to go through with this. He went to Louise's room and asked for advice on how to handle this. " Help me out here I've never done this in my life! And I've lived for centuries! Saito you're the guy who's lived among people like this, you must have some experience!", " Does an online dating game on my laptop count?", " Never mind I forgot you weren't swell with the ladies ion earth. Louise you know Kirche what should I do?" asked Kazuko. Louise glared at him like she was going to murder him if he asked again.

_" Right she hates her. Why did I bother asking them to begin with. Can't ask Siesta that would be weird and Guiche's tactics probably wouldn't be good either. Well I'm screwed. I was hoping to have a strategy to make this as painless as possible but it will be a night I will regret for the rest of my life."_ Kazuko lowered his head and felt like he it was hopeless before it started. " Hey I have a piece of advice that could help." said Saito. " I don't have any real experience but I always heard that you just have to be yourself and you'll be fine.", " Saito you're a genius!" As the sun began to rise Kazuko said to himself, " The day of the date has began."

Step 1: Ask her out in Public

Kazuko saw her in the grounds training her familiar, Flame. Kazuko was sweating and his heart pounded. But he took a large breath and began to speak. "Kirche..."she turned around giving him a look that would win over any man's heart." Ahem, Sorry never actually done this before." she giggled along with other female students. That only made it harder than it needed to be. But Kazuko persevered.

"Will you do me the honor of..._Crap I don't think I can pull this off!_...sigh, going out tonight with me. _Whew my hearts racing at Mach 10 but it's over._", "Well I don't know Kazuko do you really want to take ME out on a date with you? You'll have to prove that your serious about it.", " _THE HELL?! The deal was I ask you out and then we have the date what more you want from me?!_ I've made a reservation at a restaurant and borrowed one of Lord Guiche's own suits. _If that doesn't work what will._"

"Ooh, nice offer but that's not enough to win a whole night with me. But I can tell Your serious about it." Kazuko was both angry and nervous about Kirche's deliberate extension of this one task. " Then exactly WHAT will make you do it." Kazuko said frustrated while grinding his teeth. " Taking women out means you wanna try to start a relationship with someone and I belive ALL possible couples have to at least give each other a little kiss.", _"OH THAT'S THE LAST DAMN STRAW! IF SHE THINKS FOR ONE MOMENT THAT I'LL KISS HER THEN COUNT ME OUT! SCREW HONOR! THAT'S WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!_ Hold it that's not what I agreed to.", "Agreed to what? Beside's you claim to be a man of honor and they always keep their word don't they?", "Fine! But if that's not going to make you go out with me then I'm done.", "Oh well after hearing that you've got yourself a certified date.", "Oh thank god.", "After that kiss.", _"Goddamnit!"_

Kirche then pulled out some lipstick and put it on her lips. She then pulled out her finger and made gesture to make Kazuko come over here. Kazuko sweated more than he had in his lifetime. He went over to her and began shutting his eyes and began getting closer to her lips. " Oh my is that Saito being whipped by Louise again?", " What?" Kazuko opened his eyes turning his head around but was then pulled into Kirche's lips kissing her. Everyone gasped and Kazuko looked surprised and angry for being tricked into this. Admittedly it felt nice. Sudden and out of nowhere but nice. She let him go saying, " You've earned yourself a date. Pick me up at 9."

Step 2: Taking her to the Predestined Area of Scheduled Meeting

Kazuko spent the entire day listening to all the gossip about him and Kirche. So much so he couldn't even train today without hearing some rumor about them. Saito came to his room planning to congratulate him and offer dating advice. "Congrats you won a whole night with Kirche and here's your reward. Advice from your best friend!", " Saito you gave me advice already exactly what else do I need to know? And I remind you that you never even had been on a date in our world. So what makes this one even better than the last?", "Easy I've seen enough harem anime's to get an understanding. Plus it's what you should do while it happens. So while you're there you have some reference to guide you."

_"I will not last the way to the resteraunt let alone when I get there!",_ " First don't act so tense you need to be calm and collective. Also don't stare at their chest for more than two minuets straight that gives them the wrong idea. Second bring then some flowers it helps your credibility on being serious about this. Lastly and this is the most important rule of all, HAVE FUN!", "Having fun? Is that even possible on a date?" asked Kazuko. " Absolutely on dates it's the most important part. Otherwise you'll both end up bored and it'll suck.", "Wow that's very smart Saito I never would've guessed you'd actually know this.", "Hey I may be a perv at times but I'm not stupid. Good luck."

Kazuko walked to her door with flowers which he plucked from the school gardens and knocked on her door. " Well you weren't kidding when you said you got that suit from Guiche. You look hot. I'll need a moment." Kazuko waited and as the door opened came out Kirche in a red dress and black gloves. " Oh how thoughtful flowers for me? Oh you must really want to be with me.", "I'm only doing this because I'm holding up my end and when this is over I plan to never do this again.", "Oh you're so pessimistic. Just enjoy and learn from the master of love, how to have a great time with a woman." So they went to the carriage and Kazuko sat still and stiff hoping it would end soon. But then Kirche came next to him and held him close which he didn't like. But thankfully for him they made it to the restaurant.

Step 3: The Dinner part of the Date, aka: Halfway there!

The couple came in with Kirche holding his arm which he expected but was still annoyed. They sat in a round table on the balcony of the resteraunt. The two orderd their food. And began starring at each others eyes. Kazuko looked away blushing trying to hide it. " Well if tonight's supposedly our one night to date tell me about yourself you wouldn't tell others that aren't close to you." Kirche asked.

"Well I think that's a bit abrupt all things considered.", "Very well to loosen you up I'll start with myself. I went to the academy because my parent's wanted me to marry an old man. Which was a horrible idea so I enrolled to get back at them." Kazuko was shocked hearing her tell him such a personal truth so suddenly. " Well that's rough. Well I don't have many parental issues. In fact I wish I did.", "Oh I'm sorry, your parent's leave you?", "No it's more-" Kazuko felt the pain of his past resurface making things worse for him. " Never mind forget I brought it up.", "Thank you." replied Kazuko.

They shared dinner together and continued to talk more about their hobbies, likes and dislikes, and even a bit about their types. Though Kazuko didn't exactly take pleasure I telling her that when she's obsessed with that stuff. They finished their meal but the carriage wouldn't pick them up for another hour." Dammit why couldn't that guy get here already!" Kirche was a little hurt by that statement. " Fine if you want to make this such an excruciating experience then just go I'll walk back to the academy myself.", "Wait I'm sorry." Kirche left and Kazuko sat on a bench near the restaurant.

A few minutes later a maid came by drying laundry out side a tavern when she noticed Kazuko. " Hey girlfriend turned you down?", "No kind of the opposite and she wasn't my girlfriend.", "Why did you stand her up?" asked the maid. " I was forced to do this so I'd hold up my end of a deal but now I feel worse because I made this so damn miserable for her." Kazuko replied. " Why did you feel so bad?", " I wasn't that's the thing! I mean I didn't LIKE her but she actually was nice and the whole time I felt happy."

"Maybe you should apologize to her and figure out why you made it so miserable for her.", "It's because I lost a lot of people a long time ago and I don't want to get too attached to people that closely. I don't want to lose them again but I was so distant, just how I was acting toward Saito the past couple days. I got to make things right. Thanks. Oh wait what's your name.", "Jessica. Hope we meet again under less stressful circumstances.", " I hope so too."

Step 4: Making things Right

Kazuko ran as fast as he possibly could before Kirche got to the academy. Luckily he caught up to her before she made it. " Kirche I'm unbelievably sorry for ruining it.", " Huh you admit being wrong? Well your apology is accepted.", " Hang on before we end this date I want to do something for you.", " What?" Kazuko picked her up and said, "Close your eyes and hold on."

She shut them and she tightly held on. Kazuko chaos controlled multiple times until they made it to the mountains. " Whoa it's beautiful.", " I think the most beautiful girl in school deserves a look at the most beautiful scene at least from what I've found." he said trying to impress her. " I think it's really nice up here." They held each other in the spot until it started getting cold. Kazuko chaos controlled back to the academy.

Step 5: Ending it. On a High Note

"Thank you so much for the date I had fun." said Kirche. "Yeah so did I.", " That was the whole point of this." Kirche revealed. " What?", " I wanted you to ask me out because Saito told me you never had a real LIFE, beyond you're travels and year of isolation. And because you've been training your self for a big thing that you've been preparing for your entire life. So I wanted you to get a taste of how the dating round is first hand.", " You did all of this drama just to make me have a great time." said Kazuko.

"Yep and I think you'll make a girl very lucky and happy. If you remove all of the seriousness your a real catch. And I'd be lying If I said that I wasn't interested in you still." Kirche admitted. "Well for doing so much for me and showing me a person inside that lovely exterior you deserve a reward." said Kazuko.

"Oh what?" Kazuko then innocently kissed her on the lips. " That was for putting up with me. And doing this for me." " Your welcome." Kazuko left with a confident look on his face and had never felt better. Kazuko had something he didn't have in a while. A normal life. Because of this he felt hope for a life outside of his responsibility.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Showcase

Kazuko had woken up from his date with Kirche. He thought the date was nice and he thought that Kirche wasn't as much of a mindless flirt as he believed. Kazuko was getting dressed but was then caught without a shirt with Louise barging in his door. " Louise why did you just barge into my room without knocking?",Louise panting replied," Kazuko the princess of Tristain is coming today get ready!" she left in a rush and slammed the door. _" Guess this princess must be a big deal if Louise doesn't show any manners towards me of all people."_

Kazuko got ready and stood next to Saito and Louise. " So who is this princess from all I've heard in my world they aren't the best role models towards young little girls." Louise hit Kazuko in the stomach while replying, " She is a compassionate and mature woman who is of the highest respect. I think she doesn't deserve that first impression from you of all people.", " True earth does have different views on these kinds of people.", " And you keep saying earth I know you and Saito are from here.", " Seriously after all I have shown through my training you still don't believe us?!"

Kazuko caught his breath and saw the carriage door opening. As the door opened all the way, what came out was a figure of pure beauty and class. Kazuko was acting stunned. Unable to move, unable to think, unable to even speak. He just watched her in her gown walking past the students and addressing the headmaster. Saito looked all google-eyed at her with Louise grabbing his head and shoving it in the dirt.

" Princess it is an unexpected honor to have you arrive here." she replied kindly with, " I couldn't miss the exhibition this year.", " And why is that your highness?", replied the headmaster," For personal reasons." Kazuko couldn't do anything except stare which was rude but he couldn't help it. Her beauty to him was unparalleled. When she left he snapped out of it and felt his heart beat elevate. _" Why was I staring at her? Jeez that was weird. Kirche's advice must've already affected my brain and I'm subconsciously jumping to conclusions. Though I wish I'd have my heart stop beating so fast right now."_ Kazuko was feeling embarrassed but luckily nobody noticed.

He went off to train again but only for a couple of hours so he'd meet up with Saito tonight. Kazuko had his Chaos Spear powers at full power and his inability of Chaos Control was reduced. He quite his training for the day and met up with Saito who was stuck trying to do some sword swinging. " Saito what are you doing exactly?", " Trying to do something impressive for the exhibition tomorrow. Or else Louise will kill me for real.", replied Saito.

" Why it's a popularity contest if anything but really what's the big deal.", " Can you help me with doing just one move?", asked Saito. " Of course now listen, first hold the sword in a conformable stance, preferably one with you holding it with both hands." Saito did so, " Great now try to simply swing the sword like a baseball bat.", Saito held the sword in back of him but fell over due to how heavy it was. " This could take a while."

(To enhance the feeling of this event a music piece is offered to make the training sequence more epic. First time trying it so comment on whether it is a good or bad edition. Since I cannot keep the url in this I'll say the name of the music OST. Kung Fu Panada Sacred Pool of Tears. The music should be listened at, 1:52-3:02 ,**This is optional**)

Kazuko trained Saito wielding a sword properly. Though the idea of him using it when he already showed decent swordsmanship with Guiche was perplexing but had to be done if he couldn't do it willingly.(Cue the music) Kazuko began with him getting used to swinging it without the weight throw Saito off-balance. Saito fell back again after trying to swing horizontally. Next it was him swinging it with form and grace which he failed miserably at. Saito then had to try to attack Kazuko by surprise which he did not do. Plus he swung it too slowly with Kazuko disarming and pinning Saito. Saito tried to catch him off guard but got seriously pwnd! Being schooled by Kazuko every time. Eventually Saito was getting better and was getting used to his blade becoming one with it. And he had to do a few push up's to get a better grip on his sword. Then he manged to follow a sword combo which he and Kazuko pulled off like it was done next to a mirror. (End music)

" Kazuko thank you so much for training me.", " Saito if I was training you then we'd still be training. But great job none the less." They ended the day with meeting Louise in her room. Kazuko walked in confidently like he accomplished an impossible task. " Now don't crowd around me I know my powers exceed that of the powers chaos, but it wasn't easy. But I did it." Louise was a little perplexed but didn't care.

Suddenly a woman in a cloak randomly entered the room and went straight for Louise! But it was none other than Princess Henrietta who turned out to be Louise's old childhood friend. " Louise it is so great to see you again I have missed you for such a long time." Kazuko was surprised as hell to see her and just after he got her out of his mind. " I wanted to see you again after so many years.", Louise kneeled down in respect and was honored to have her visit her.

"Your highness thank you but why are you here?", "I received word that your Familiar and this other, pardon me your name never came across the reports.",Kazuko bowed his head as he revealed his name. " Kazuko Uchiha and it is a true pleasure to meet you your highness." She smiled and thanked him which made his heart stop. "As I was saying your Familiar and Kazuko caused a stir in Count Mott's mansion.", "Oh please Princess it wasn't their fault I'm responsible for them and-",Henrietta interrupted her before she could finish.

" Do not worry I took care of it. As I said a long time ago I'd always be there to help you out of a bind.", " Thank you." said Saito said in a beguiled manner. Saito was then pulled down like a dog yet again and Louise was getting angry for him thinking she was pretty. While Kazuko was glad he never had to deal with Louise's anger he didn't blame Saito this time. She was gorgeous and he kept a more level head about his feelings instead of showing them off like Saito. " Well I hope to see your Familiar do well tomorrow Louise and you too Mr. Uchiha.", "Please Kazuko is just fine with me."," Very well Kazuko do your best tomorrow morning."

She left and with that sign of good fortune Kazuko placed his back on the door and slowly fell down like he was completely satisfied by just that remark. _" Wow she is something. Wait one minute?! I'm doing it again! Argh WHY CAN'T I STOP MYSELF FROM THINKING THESE THINGS?! Jeez every time she talked there was a sense of tenderness in her voice and at the same time almost familiar. Even her scent smelled the same. Wait? Oh dammit now I sound like Saito! But there is some sort of connection between my random feeling towards her and why she sounds so familiar like I should know her. Never mind that now. The showcase starts at day break and I need my sleep." _

It was morning and the Showcase was about to begin. Guiche had his mole and himself pose in a bouche of flowers. Next Kirche with her salamander with a fire display and many others. It was Louise's turn next and she wanted Kazuko and Saito to only bow and leave. " No way I worked with him too long to just resort to that!", " He's my Familiar Kazuko and that's my final word." demanded Louise.

" Hold it I agree with him", said Saito, " I will do our routine and so help me it will be a spectacular! Succesful or a failure!" They walked on stage Kazuko seeing Henrietta in the front row. He took a breath and said,"We shall now display a duel swordsman move for this exhibition. Saito begin!"

Kazuko and Saito took their swords out of their scabbards and slowly held them together in front of them. They swung them in a basic form routine with Kazuko leaping from the stage and make a fireworks display to finish it off.(I'm lazy for leaving out the sword routine they did. But honestly it wasn't THAT spectacular they just did a simultaneous form and ended the fireworks display.) The crowd roared and applauded for them. Kazuko and Saito high-fived each other and thought they did a great job.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Now the sword training is used for real

Kazuko and Saito left in pure pride. " Dude that was awesome I don't even care if we don't win we kicked ass and we had the entire crowd roar!" said Kazuko. " Dude that was amazing I will never doubt you again! Wait a second what is that sound?" said Saito. There was an enormous golem made of earth that struck the main tower. " Golem!" said Louise. " Is that somebody's oversized familiar?" said Saito, " Saito don't you think we'd have seen something that big if someone had that giant ass thing here!?" replied Kazuko.

" Your luck has now run out!" said the woman controling the golem. The golem tried to crush Louise and Saito but Kazuko pushed them out of the way. Before the hand could crush him Kazuko chaos controlled just in time and stood on the golem's shoulder opposite from the thief. " Whooooooooah! This thing is a bit too shaky for me. I think I'm gonna be air-sick.", " Incredible! That power you wield should be used to serve my allies.", " Join me and together we'll bring this world to it's knees." said the thief.

" Not a damn chance! I only use my powers for good not for some petty ambitions for the likes of you!" Kazuko took his blade and charged at the thief she then shot magical spears at him but he dodged them with ease. " Pity he could have used you." said the thief. Kazuko leapt for the theif while he swung his sword, but she placed a barrier that knocked Kazuko off the golem and landed head first on the ground rendering him unconscious.

" Kazuko!" yelled Louise and Saito. " Your gonna pay for that FIRBALL!" cried Louise. Suddenly an explosion appeared but right next to the golem making a dent to the tower destroying the magical barrier. " You call that a fireball? Huh that magic she used broke the barrier. Now golem!" The golem hit the tower with a single punch giving the thief the opening she needed to steal something from the school vault. " Hey put that back you coward!" yelled Saito. The golem then grabbed him holding him up 4 stories above ground. " I would love to take a hostage with me for them to lay off my back but I have what I came for and your just a peasant." The golem released it's grip on Saito as he began falling. However Tabitha with her familiar swooped in and rescued Saito. The theif left escaping with whatevr she took.

Later the headmaster Osmond investigated the vault and saw an engraving in the vault door. The thief turned out to be Fouquet the sculptor. Meanwhile Kazuko regained consciousness and was shocked that she got away. " That was totally unacceptable on my part. How could I have been knocked back by a barrier and crashed to the ground and that's all it takes to beat me?" Kazuko said in shame.

" Don't be hard on yourself Kazuko." replied Saito, " Yes at any rate she was a triangle class mage it's obvious for her magic to be more than a match for you." said Louise. " That's not helping my powers aren't strong as they were in my world. I need my full strength back and I need it if we have any chance at surviving out here.", " Hey man we still got a long way to go. I'm sure they'll be back up to full power if you just believe in yourself." said Saito. " You sometimes make me forget that you can talk like an old wise man.", " Hey I may be a pervert but I'm not stupid. Wait that doesn't make any sense.", "You said the same thing the other day! And now you figure it out? No wait, it does make sense. It doesn't help you that's all." said Kazuko.

" Louise! I was so worried when I found out that thing had attacked you three. And you especially Kazuko." said Henrietta. Kazuko blushed from her concern but hide it from her. " Princess I hope they don't blame you for this." said Louise. " Don't worry Louise I'll take care of things at the palace. You just need to worry about your friend's." Henrietta left the academy leaving Kazuko hoping to see her again.

_" I hope she isn't blamed for this. And why am I feeling so different around her. Things have been getting strange around here. More than usual. And that begins with getting that thief who stole whatever from the vault. _So were going after her correct Louise?", "Oh yes and were going to redeem ourselves to the princess by bringing that thief to justice." said Louise in a prideful boast. " You two have fun with that I'm going to wash your panties again. Have fun." said Saito walking away sheepishly. "Hold up Saito your coming with us. And so help me your going to use that sword for real next time when we find her." said Kazuko.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Going after The Staff of Destruction

The next day Kazuko, Louise, Saito, Tabitha, and Kirche went to the head masters main office. " We have just received word that Fouquet has been spotted in a small cottage in the forest with the staff of destruction. We need you to identify this drawing since you were the one's who saw her." said Osmond. " Kirche shouldn't even be here why's she getting into this matter?" yelled Louise.

" I'm here because this is interesting.", _"Oh brother if she joins it's going to be more hectic than it will be. Can't say I blame her for disliking her that much. I mean she's superior to her as far in popularity but she's so envious of her... appeal to men."_ Kazuko thought to himself. " This is the drawing. Is this the thief you all encountered." The drawing showed Fouquet again with her mysterious cloak hiding her identity. " That's most certainly her." said Kazuko. " Well then it is settled we must waste no time." said Osmond, "Send the imperial guard to go after her." said the school lab teacher, " Those burocrats will take forever we must handle this thing ourselves or else Fouquet will get away. Who will we send to intercept and capture her?"

Nobody raised their hands. " Come now is there no one who will take this quest?" Kazuko raised his sword and said, " I will go after Fouquet the sculptor and bring back the staff." Next Louise then Kirche and lastly Tabitha surprisingly. " Tabitha why are you coming?" said Kirche. " I want to make sure you are all ok." she said in her usual monotone voice.

Everyone appreciated her concern. " Now then we must send you all immediately.", " Excuse me Principal Osmond I would like to accompany them on their quest.", " Oh yes Ms. Longueville excellent idea.", " I already thought of it from the beginning." Kazuko grew suspicious of that comment. _" From the beginning hmm. And wanting to escort us none the less. Actually she has green hair..."_

They prepared themselvs for the journey then went aboard to their carriage. Ms. Longueville drove and everyone began mentally preparing for what they may encounter. " Hmm this doesn't feel right.", "Why do you say that?" said Louise replying to Kazuko's paranoid idea. " Nothing it's just... nothing." Kazuko replied.

" Well if anything Saito should have a much better sword. That old unpolished looking sword won't do much compared to this glamorous one I bought for you." said Kirche. " The key word is looking. Saito that golden sword probably is useless. Louise's sword is an old but possibly more powerful one. Looks aren't everything." said Kazuko. " True but he'll keep it anyway huh?" she said while hugging Saito. " Ok I'll hold on to it."

They reached the cottage and found nobody inside. " No one's inside." said Saito. " And there are no traps in it either." said Tabitha. Louise stayed outside with Ms. Longueville. " Doesn't look like we'll find much in here. ACHOO! Ok this room is dusty beyond belief but nothing in here to indicate Fouquet was here.", " Staff of Destruction." said Tabitha. " No way!" said Saito and Kazuko.

" Why is it here alone unguarded?" said Saito. " Maybe the staff isn't in the box maybe it's a decoy. Let's look and find out." said Kazuko. " AHHHHHH!" It was Louise. The ceiling was swiped away by the golem and looked several feet tall. " Golem!" cried Kirche. " Not that thing again." said Saito. Tabitha and Kirche pointed their wands and used their most powerful spells against the golem, but not a dent was made. Louise stood there preparing to cast a spell. Saito was worried and told Louise to run. Instead she used her magic against it causing an explosion on the back of the golem. Surprisingly it made a small dent but unfortunately irritated the golem causing it to try and crush her.

Kazuko barley managed to chaos controlled and got Louise out of the golems path. " Jeez Louise that was way too close." said Kazuko uninetionally saying a joke on his quick timing. " Stand back I must help the princess by stopping this thing and by defending my name! I am a Nobel and not Louise the Zero!",

" Hey I'm all for redeeming myself to her but dying isn't how she'd want us to do that. Oh crap watch out!" The golem tried squashing them again separating Kazuko and Louise. " Get away from it you won't be able to stop it! Saito and I can handle this!", " I can't or else people will make fun of me for being a coward! They'll know I screwed up like with everything else!" cried Louise

"I understand how it feels but that's not how you regain your honor, you show it by trying your best no matter the odd's and contributing another way! Believe me killing yourself isn't what the princess had in mind!", replied Kazuko. " GUYS LOOK OUT!" yelled Saito. The golem slammed it's fist on the ground knocking Louise out. Kazuko got really pissed off and a dark aura surrounded his body. " Now you've really done something stupid. Because now you've made me really angry!" Kazuko's eye lit up with fire and his blade had spikes come out from it's edges. Saito then rushed Louise away from the battle. Tabitha's familiar arrived just in time.

" Take her!" said Saito to Kirche. He went back and stood next to Kazuko. " Let's take down this pile of dirt now!" cried Saito. They charged at the golem and swung their swords. However Saito's more pampered sword shattered on the first swing. " I told you that thing was useless! You don't listen! You just disregard everything and act like an idiot all the damn time!", yelled Kazuko.

Saito was shocked to hear that from him. " Partner use me!" said Derflinger. Saito slashed through the golem's leg while Kazuko in his rage went for the arm. However it regenerated itself. " Dammit nothings working!" said Kazuko. He then used chaos blast against it hoping it would finish it. At first it looked like it worked but it started to rebuild itself again. " Son of bitch what else can we do!?" yelled Kazuko.

Louise got off Tabitha's familiar and held with her the staff of destruction. Which surprisingly was a rocket launcher. _"A human weapon here?!"_ Louise tried to use it to incinerate the rest of the golem but she couldn't operate it. Saito then took it and armed it. " This is what we need to burn down that thing." Saito fired the rocket blowing up the rest of the golem.

" Kazuko are you alright?", said Saito. " Do I look fine Louise almost died because you didn't watch her! And my own chaos blast didn't kill it which still means I need to train harder and what saves us? A rocket launcher so NO I AM NOT OK!" Kazuko's aura began to dissolve making him calmer. Louise and Saito starred at him in fear making Kazuko feel frightened of his own anger. Then Ms. Longueville appeared revealing to be Fouquet the sculptor. " Thank you for helping me know how to use the staff. Now you will all have to be silenced."

" Don't act like I didn't figure it out until now. I knew from the moment I saw you for the first time, you were the thief it was only obvious. Right guys?", everyone acted like it was a complete twist. " Seemed impossible to me." said Saito. " Oh for god sake!" Fouquet then turned to Kazuko. " The offer still stands we could use you.", " The offer is declined again. Your just going to have to shoot me." replied Kazuko. " Very well." Fouquet then tried to fire the launcher but nothing happened. Kazuko then hit her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her and rendering her unconscious. " Let's go were finished here." said Kazuko.

As they left everybody looked at Kazuko wondering why he got so angry at Louise and Saito. Kazuko exhausted by his rage dosed off and prayed he wouldn't have them be afraid of him. Unfortunately they were now. How could he blame them? His powers were unmatched if he went all out and he could possibly lose control at any moment. Kazuko had to finish reconnecting his powers or else who knows what could happen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: A clue to getting back

Kazuko woke up as they got back to the academy. He was distant from everybody since he knew that his rage was witnessed by his own friends. He had to however explain why he acted the way he did out there. " Guys I know you all want to know why I lost my temper back there.", "Save it Kazuko. Right now let's just tell them that the jobs done." said Saito. They all went to the headmasters office and explained that Fouquet was captured and the staff was recovered. " Before we go, me and Kazuko must ask you something sir." said Saito. The others left leaving Kazuko and Saito alone with Osmond.

" Headmaster this staff is from the world we came from. It's a weapon used in war." said Kazuko. " Fascinating I never would have guessed. I found it when a man who wore strange clothing and saved my life. He was badly hurt. I nursed him back to health and did all I could but..", " He passed away." said Saito. " Unfortunately yes. He had another like this I laid it by his grave and kept the other as a momento."explained Osmond. _" Crap that was our only chance at getting back." _thought Kazuko. " Dammit how can we get back to our own world?", " Listen Saito ounce I fully reconnect with my powers I'll be able to chaos control us back home. But for now we must be patient." said Kazuko.

" Your powers seem pretty powerful back there why not now?", " That was my rage. It's more unstable than powerful. I can't control it when I see my friends get hurt." Kazuko said reassuringly. " Oh so I'm your friend now huh? You said I was an idiot who never listen's to you. That's what you said to me!" yelled Saito. " Saito I never meant a word of it. When my anger lets out I act like another person. Every one in my clan has this flaw. But it's rare for one to control it. At least as far as I remember." Kazuko explained. " Well then learn to control it somehow.", " If I could figure out for as long as a semi-immortal could then wouldn't I have already? I don't know how to control it. I never finished my Uchiha clan training." replied Kazuko. " Why didn't you finish they were still there in your world right?"

Kazuko did not answer for he never said that his clan was murdered by Nightmare and he preferred to keep it that way so that his friends would stay out of his battle's. " Listen Kazuko I cannot have you here in this institute if you can't control yourself. It would be too dangerous." said Osmond. " Headmaster I assure you as long as this school is well protected then you have nothing to fear from me." Kazuko trying to reassure him. " But you are still capable of going out of control within this school's confines. They all reported you making a large out burst against Louise Françoise and nearly attacked Saito. Understand that if even your friends can provoke your uncontrollable anger then you will be too dangerous to keep here as a guest." explained Osmond. " I understand and I respect your decision that follows with affects my stay here. And I will not object.", " Very well you can still stay here but if you go on a rampage we will be forced to detain you and send you to the authorities."

Kazuko left glad yet depressed. His best friend outcasted him and the school is on their guard from him. Kazuko went to his room and stared at the sundown hoping for someone to come in and talk to him so that he'd at least know they were ready to talk about his anger. Before dusk Kirche knocked on his door. " Coming in for another date Kirche? If so I'm not exactly in the mood." Kazuko answered. " Actually I wanted to talk. And there's a ball being prepared upstairs in honor of our victory. I hoped you'd only escort me there initially." replied Kirche. " Well it doesn't seem like people would want to see me, after what you guys said I did out there today. The news had to have hit them by now."

" Yea but they still think your cool and everything besides if you hide yourself from everyone they'll only be more afraid of you. I mean sure that was out of character but most of the time you're a sweet guy who's only tried treating others fairly. Saito for example and that maid Siesta. I'm only saying it's better to still try to act who you are despite what they think." Kazuko smiled, her words actually comforted him and she was right. He would attend and he had to remind them that he was still the same guy who's only stood up for others.

Kazuko came to the ball with the same tux he borrowed from Guiche, never did give it back yet, and had Kirche around his arm. He caught sight of Saito and had to speak to him. " Saito you know I have to keep these things to myself because it puts you at risk.", " I was already at risk from the moment I found you. So why can't you trust me?" said Saito. " Saito if I said why then you'd understand that what I was doing in Tokyo was far too dangerous for you to get involved. You must trust me."

" How can I when you don't even trust me of all people." Kazuko had his head lowered in shame. He knew Saito was right. But Saito didn't understand that knowing would actually threaten his life further if he found out. Kazuko laid his back on the wall and simply watched the ball. He noticed Saito and Louise dancing together and from what it looked like they began to grow close and she started to actually blush when she was near him._ " Huh I may not be on good terms with Saito but that just makes things feel a lot better."_

Kirche found Kazuko alone and asked him to dance with her. " Don't you have over a dozen others lined up for that?", " Yes, but I decided to ask you first. Besides you need one.", " Very well then." Kazuko had some idea of how to dance, at least slowly but he wasn't the best at it. " You're not that bad but maybe some practice wouldn't hurt." Kirche said teasingly. " I lead an isolated life and I'm older than I seem. I lived for centuries after all.", " Then why do you look like an average teenager?" Kirche asked. " Being a semi-immortal I stopped aging when I was at my prime youth. A side-effect with my strong connection to the chaos force. And isn't this a weird topic for conversation while on a slow dance."

Kirche laughed at the joke. She starred at him for a second and asked, " I saw how you looked at the princess yesterday, and I get it.", Kazuko was shocked at this. She saw him stare at the princess? " You like her, normally I'd fight for your affection like a did with Saito. But I know full well that it wouldn't really work out. So I only want to wish you luck on whoever you go after." Kazuko was a bit stunned by this and felt a bit sorry for her. It sounded like she actually liked him but he knew full well if they tried it wouldn't last.

" I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.", " You didn't." Kirche said hugging him. The dance ended. And Kazuko went back to his room. Wondering about the princess. _" Something isn't right, when I was near Henrietta there was some feeling that felt familiar but I can't figure out what. And that theif mentioned her superior as one person. Who exactly? If my guess is correct, and I hope I'm wrong... Nightmare is here."_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: The Princess' Request

Saito, Louise, and Kazuko went to Henrietta's throne room the next day after the ball. Saito did not speak to Kazuko after their fight yesterday. " Congratulations on capturing the thief Louise and Kazuko.", " Don't forget Saito he had as much to do with capturing her as me." said Kazuko. Saito still let out a hmph despite Kazuko recognizing his actions during the fight. " Oh of course, Mr. Saito is also given my thanks as well. I meant to thank him as well when I addressed Louise.", " My apologies your highness." said Kazuko.

" None are necessary Kazuko. Now Mr. Saito I hope I can trust you to take good care of my friend Louise." she held out her hand expecting him to kiss it. Your highness wait you can't offer your hand to a familiar like him!" said Louise. " To swearing loyalty is equal in my eyes, however as a favor to me I must give him something in return." Saito stared for a moment pondering why she's doing it.

" A hand? Am I being treated like a dog still?" said Saito, " No your supposed to kiss her." said Louise. Saito gasped at the thought of doing something that direct. _" Oh brother is he that worried about Louise whipping him that he can't ease off when the princess approves of such a small token of affection? Though honestly I am a bit pissed by this development. Oh great theres that feeling again!"_

Saito cleared his thought and walked up to her holding her hand. But then he pulled her close leaving her upper body leaning back and slowly kissed her on the lips. Henrietta then fainted and Kazuko got really pissed. " THAT'S NOT WHAT SHE MEANT YOU MORON!" Kazuko then grabbed Saito, chaos controlled up to the sky and chaos blasted him dead center and teleported back. " You trying to kill me?!" said Saito, " No if I lost my temper I'd be surrounded by an aura. I'm not right now so that means I didn't lose it. This is me being jealous. Besides if I lost it you'd be dead." whispered Kazuko.

Henrietta came through but was not angry by his mistake. " It is no big deal a reward was necessary for his oath of loyalty.", " Seriously Saito of all the idiots in the world who would be dumb enough to kiss her royal highness on the lips?!" yelled Louise. " Me." Saito said in pain. Louise them punched him sending him across the room. " Actually I have a favor to ask of the three of you.

" Name it and we'll all do it. _Unless if it's something like having to go through another date with Kirche. Ugh that night wasn't bad but my nerves felt like they were going to burst all throughout my body." _thought Kazuko. " I would like you all to spend some time out in the village for a while." They all were surprised by that and wondered what exactly they would be doing. Henrietta explained that after the incident with Count Mott she had reason to believe that Noble's were treating peasants unfairly. She was told they all denied doing such things but Count Mott's actions made her believe otherwise. She gave Louise some currency to spend and use to live out a week in the village.

" This dress is so dull.", " Louise to look like peasant we need cloths that they wear commonly. Noble's don't get that many privileges." said Kazuko. " Well we need to find somewhere to sleep. Any idea's?" said Saito. Kazuko suggested a small inn but Louise refused and thought to reside at a fancy hotel. " 200$ A NIGHT?!" cried Louise in the audacity of the price. " That will make us lose half the money the princess gave us! Unbelievable!" she yelled. " Perhaps me and Saito would've handled it better." said Kazuko teasing Louise's pride. " That's it I'm going somewhere and don't any of you follow me!"

Later Kazuko and Saito ran into Louise at the village square. " YOU LOST ALL THE MONEY?! ARE YOU CRAZY WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO?!" yelled Kazuko. " I tried gambling in hopes of getting extra. But I kept losing." Louise said in regret. " Yes and apparently we are now broke. I guess we could go and ask the princess for more money." said Saito. " Actually that's not a bad idea. I'm certain if we give it another try we could do this right and not splurge all of it again.", " No we won't ask for any more favor's of the princess she probably worked hard to earn that money.", " Says the girl who had sleep in a fancy hotel." replied Kazuko.

" Ugh I'm hungry. Unfortunately sleep comes before food.", " Hang on I have an idea! Theres this place somewhere around here and I know one of the workers maybe she can give us a hand." said Kazuko. " AWWWW! What a lovely face. From the look of things you three are in trouble. As you can clearly tell I am nobody suspicious at all." said the strange man. He wore cloth's that women normally wear but the physique of a male body builder. Clearly he is not hetero sexual. " Somebody call the mages. A spell or potion has turned this man into some ungodly creäture." Kazuko commented. " And by the way you are suspicious and creepy. Scratch that just creepy. "

" My name is Scarron and I run a tavern not too far from here. I would glad to give you all a small room to stay in for the time being. How-ev-er I do have one condition that you all must accept.", " I think my idea's better. So I'll go find that restaurant you guys can either go with him or me." replied Kazuko. Saito, in resentment, insisted Louise that Scarron had rooms for them already and that Kazuko didn't even know where it was exactly. Louise agreed and went along Scarron's condition. Be fore figuring out what it was.

Meanwhile after an hour Kazuko gave up looking and went to the tavern._ " Argh! Jessica where are you? I've checked every where. Oh dear god I'm an idiot she works at the tavern I bet and I've walked around this village's entire restaurant district for nothing. Least I know where the best places is to eat next time I come here."_ Kazuko walked in the back door and saw Saito washing dishes. " You came back?", " Yep figured out she worked here when I realized that she didn't work at a restaurant but a tavern. And this one of all places. This place is filled with very flaunting women!"

" Saito the place is getting a little packed can you pick up the pace? Oh my...Kazuko?" Jessica sounded surprised to see him here and even more shocked that you knew Louise and Saito. " I see so they're your friend's?"said Jessica. "Correct. We need the room Scarron offered. Promise to keep our back-stories on the hush-hush please." asked Kazuko. "Of course.", " Actually I didn't know you worked in a tavern let alone by that strange man." said Kazuko. " He's my father of course I would work for him." Saito and Kazuko gasped in complete bewilderment. " Well that's...fasinating._ Who would have guessed she is the daughter of that guy. And he's not even the type who'd go for women I swear on my own semi-immoratlity!"_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: The Tavern

Kazuko asked where he was needed so that he could begin working. Jessica told him to help out with the dishes and would help mop up after the tavern closes. He agreed and started immediately. About a half hour in he became accustom to the idea of working in a simple establishment. _" Even though this isn't the most upstanding of places it's still actually relaxing to just handle these simple tasks. Other than the constant danger I'm in. It's peaceful and I like it. But I can't stay here HE is still out there and I've got to find him. Speaking of which did Nightmare even make it here? No impossible only The Order could make it from our world and back here. Unless he managed to get here some other way. He couldn't challenge them single handedly he acts alone. Or through the Malfested? No unorganized not even too numerous. I know he's here. If not then I have to get back or else who knows."_ Out of nowhere something hit Kazuko's head and knocked him out. Louise accidently hit Kazuko's head when she was aiming at Saito, for talking to Jessica.

Kazuko woke up a bit dazed but felt fine despite a clean blow to the head. " Who threw something at me?", " That would be Louise." said Jessica. " Let me guess that was meant for Saito?", " Yep and she is giving him a piece of her mind downstairs.", " Well I better go and break it up they'll tear up this place If I don't do anything." replied Kazuko. " I know that Louise is Nobility. She has so much pride in her and she sticks up for herself. And Saito, is he some sort of servant for her?", " Along those lines more or less." said Kazuko.

" Well then thank you for the information. And you know if you ever need anything I will be happy to help out." said Jessica. " I should be saying that. You've already helped me twice and I owe you. For the advice you gave a few days back. And for this place to stay for the time being." replied Kazuko. " I was hoping for a more personal favor." Jessica said as she grabbed Kazuko's hand. Louise came in angry but only at Jessica. " Kazuko get downstairs we've got a job to do here!" Louise yelled. " I'm on it just let me hear an apology before I'm ordered back to work.", " I'm sorry for hitting you with a glass bottle." said Louise. " THAT WAS A GLASS BOTTLE ARE YOU NUTS?! THAT COULD HAVE SPLIT MY HEAD OPEN! Or Saito's head open? Any way WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" yelled Kazuko.

" Never mind let's just get back to work and I said I was sorry." Louise and Kazuko left Jessica's room and finished for the night. " We have to sleep in a place like this?" said Louise. " Listen this isn't much but it's better than nothing. Scarron said that his customers are usually Noble's, we have somewhere to sleep, and plus we can make some money on the side. The way I see it it's three birds one stone." said Saito. " I'm sleeping out on the roof." said Kazuko. " How can you both adapt to sleeping in a closet so quickly?", " Easy it's a trait we both share." said Kazuko.

The very next day Saito continued working at his station but wanted to talk to Kazuko. "Hey man can we talk for a moment?", "Yea actually we have some ground to cover about the clan rage thing.", "Why didn't you tell me about that. Were friends, hell best friends and you never told me about that? And why weren't you with your family?" asked Saito.

In the morning Kazuko waited to talk to Saito early in the morning. Saito started getting the tavern prepared and Kazuko tried to talk to him." Listen Saito there's things I kept from you for a good reason. But trust me there were a couple of times where I wanted to tell you. But it was for your own safety that I kept these personal matters from you. The rage isn't something that's not totally out of my control. But seeing my friends hurt or have the potential to be killed is when I let loose. I thought keeping my reason's for being in Japan secret would keep you away from harm but now things are getting to dangerous." explained Kazuko. " Too dangerous? Kazuko you could've killed me with that anger inside you and you thought back then it was safe?"

" Better than having you in consistent danger all the time. You would have tried to help me with whatever I was doing. And if you did you would have been hunted down by whatever I was looking for.", " Why did you think I would try to help you?" asked Saito. " Because were best friends. We help each other out. But this was beyond any understanding and you could have been killed. I didn't want to have anyone to always worry about but I owed you for saving me. You didn't even know you were. Just a guy dying in an ally and you tried to help by getting me to the hospital. The only way I could think of repaying you was by keeping you as far from my problem's as I could. I'm sorry Saito.

Saito went back to the room leaving Kazuko alone. Later the next day things didn't change that much during the day. But later that night a Noble came by and ordered everyone to leave the tavern. He was a fat pompous old Noble. " Who is that ass-hole ordering everyone out like that?" asked Kazuko. " That's the princess' tax collector. He comes in and bosses everyone around and leaves without paying a tip." answered Jessica. " But wait who's that going over to serve him?" asked Saito. " IT'S LOUISE!" cried Kazuko. " Oh brother she can be an idiot at times." said Saito. " Were all screwed." said Kazuko.

" Good day sir." Louise said kindly. " Uh has this place started hiring men now?"said the collector. " NO I'm a girl!" Louise said. " Oh forgive me your chest was so small I mistakenly took you for a man. Which means I have to get a closer look." said the Noble. " How dare you!" cried Louise. She kicked him in the face and was ready to take out her rage on him. " You damn peasant I am a Noble how dare you!" Saito and Kazuko came to Louise's defense. " Alright that's the last straw! I have seen enough and no one, I repeat no one lays so much as a finger on Louise except me!" said Saito. Louise blushed at the remark. " Now listen either you all get out and never bother this place again or we make things get a little more hectic. Get the picture?" said Kazuko. " Guards attack these peasants!" However Louise used her magic to show she was a Nobel.

Louise held out a permit from the palace making the fat bastard run away leaving a large sum of money as a tip. " Well we scared them off in a hurry. And on top we have one hell of a tip." said Saito. " Well congrats Louise, though we'll have to find somewhere else to stay for the time being." said Kazuko. " Look we don't ask about our employe's about their background and we neither heard nor saw anything. Right girls?" They all answered yes to the question. " Thank's but in all honesty we can't stay here. We appreciate the hospitality." After that night Kazuko slept up on the roof stargazing. Jessica came out of her bedroom window and asked him if she could join him.

" By all means." answered Kazuko. " I rarely do this since I don't look up at the sky that often.", " Hmm you seem very tense. Have you ever tried living a normal life outside of whatever it is you do?", asked Jessica. " Yea ounce for three days actually." Kazuko honestly lived for three whole day's without training or focusing on his problems. It was a taste of what his life could have been and he wished that he could have a chance at it. " It's late I'm gong back to my room and get some sleep." said Jessica. Kazuko kept stargazing and picture someone he missed on the moon, in the form of family.

Meanwhile somewhere in a dark and cold cell...

" Fouquet you are needed." said a masked man with a raspy old voice. She stood up glad she would be free from her current surroundings but mostly curiuos by the man's statement. " Well it's about time. But why I am so needed at a time like this?", " Because we have had a new development in the plan. And he see's you fit for the task at hand." As the shadowy night was replaced by hot burning light, out came a figure of damnation and evil. " Tremble, this is true darkness!", said the night in dark purple armor, who's one arm was a huge demonic the fingered hand which carried his sword. Nightmare, The Azure Knight with his blade Soul Edge has come to Tristain.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Everyone Learns The Truth

After Kazuko, Louise, and Saito went back to the academy they saw that everyone was leaving for the summer. This felt easier for Kazuko to train since he was limited to just the one corner in the school grounds. " Excuse me are you Kazuko Uchiha?" said a random messenger. " Yes." Kazuko answered. " A message from the royal prison."

Kazuko read the message carefully. Louise and Saito came by and wondered what he was reading. " Kazuko what's it say?" asked Louise. " It say's that Fouquet has escaped from prison last night.", " What?!" said Saito and Louise. " I got to head over there. I want to see exactly how she got out.", " But wait, how did you get this message from the start?", asked Saito. " I asked the prison who held her to report if anything like this were to happen. And I'm glad I was right to do so."

Kazuko went directly to the prison. He was told by the warden what he saw last night. " We saw the cell left opened this morning and figured someone had let her out." said the Warden. " That's true, nothing here indicates that it was a forced exit out of here. Let me have 5 minutes alone here.", " Granted. Carry on." the Warden left and Kazuko was alone. Able to figure out who might have set her free.

_" The cell look's like it was opened by itself through magic since there's no key in the lock."_ He then looked inside the cell and examined it._ " Nothing here. And not even a single sign of evidence of who it was that broke her out. Sometimes the lack of evidence is all you need. Nothing's in her cell but maybe outside somebody left a hair or a mark on the floor or_ wall." Kazuko looked at the floor near the cell bars. He began to notice something odd._ " Sniff Sulfur what is that doing in here? And there's a bit of it on the wall too? Who would leave traces of sulfur when there's no sign's of explosives or incendiary spell's. NO! IT CAN'T_ BE!"

At that moment Kazuko knew who was behind Fouquet's escape, The Azure Knight, The Murderer of his Clan. He is in Tristain or in this world. He knew it was only a matter of time before he revealed himself, but how? _" How could he know about her? Why would he bother to break her out? This isn't like Nightmare to break out anybody. Even if they show promise. He's working with somebody. But wait he's a demon they work alone. But he's smart and cunning and manipulative. He's planning something. A power play, a plan that will give him enough souls to fuel him. But for what? And who's else is working with him? And why?"_

Kazuko had to find Nightmare. The trail was cold but he could still get a beat on him. He had to find out what he was planning to-do. He set off to follow the trail and find Nightmare. Meanwhile at the academy Saito was having some complication's with Louise. She unintentionally drank an aphrodisiac that one of the student's, Montmorency, made for Lord Guiche to drink. The potion made the drinker fall in love with who ever they saw ounce the effects began to kick in. And boy did Louise spilled out her heart and soul to Saito the moment it kicked in.

Saito was having trouble keeping Louise under control but she kept on whining about how she loved him, but it was quite annoying to say the least. Saito demanded Montmorency to make an antidote for Louise but refused at first. After a little convincing she agreed and Guiche tagged along since he did have feeling's for her despite him dating two girls at ounce.

Saito and Montmorency managed to make their way to an area which was the home of an ancient water spirit. She intended to seek an audience with it in order to get a tiny bit of the spirit for the antidote. But as they arrived the village was flooded underwater. " The water level is unusually high. The spirit must be upset about something." said Montmorency. " Well can we still talk to it here?" asked Saito. " Yes I just need a minute.

It was sun set and Montmorency was ready to contact the water spirit. She pricked her finger and let out a drop of blood on to her familiar, which was a small orange frog with black spots. It went in to the water and everyone waited for it to return. " Will the spirit come here?" asked Guiche. " Who knows." said Saito. They waited for anything to happen while in the midst of the tension.

Suddenly the water roared up from the surface indicating that the spirit had come. " Spirit I am whom you have a lasting pact with! If you remember anything about my blood then answer in a form we can recognize!" said Montmorency. The spirit took on a human like form and answered her. " I remember lonesome one. I remember the fluid that courses through your body." said the spirit.

" Spirit I have a favor to ask of you, all I ask is to have a small piece of you.", Montmorency asked. " I decline your request." it answered. " Wait you can't! I will do whatever you ask, please just a tiny bit." Saito pleaded. " Very well. If you say that you will do anything then I ask this of you. I am busy increasing the amount of water and I have to no time to deal with the attackers. " Attackers why are they doing that?" asked Saito.

" I don't know but your kind has been doing this for some time.", " Very well we accept." said Saito. The spirit left and Saito and the others waited till dusk for the attackers. Meanwhile Kazuko was hot on his own leads. He searched an open field getting a beat on Nightmare.

_"The trail's getting stronger. But it's starting to fade too. My guess he's not even in Tristain. Maybe he's in another nation's boarders hiding. If he was attacking them that news would travel fast and people would be alarmed. But every town I passed nothing seemed to be abnormal."_ Then suddenly an explosion knocked Kazuko off his horse. It was Astaroth, a follower of Soul Edge. " You filthy wretched human!" cried Astaroth. " I know you. Your one of Nightmare's slaves who crave only power. Why the sudden interest in me?", " Soul Edge demands your death. Which I was happy to do."

Kazuko pulled out his sword and readied himself. Astaroth then summoned his strength and swung his axe. Kazuko blocked the swipe with his sword and pushed him back with a small chaos pulse. Kazuko then used over 20 chaos spears and threw them all simultaneously. Astaroth Took in all the pain and shrugged it off with another swipe toward Kazuko. This time it hit his back and Kazuko was bleeding a lot of blood.

Kazuko tried to heal it but Astaroth was gunning for him and didn't give him a moment to rest. Kazuko tried to parry Astaroth's move's but he was too much in pain to do much of anything except evade him. Kazuko then had to use his last resort move, the destructive Chaos Blast. " That's it! CHAOS BLAST!"

Saito saw the explosion and quickly made it as fast as they could. In the crater Kazuko was still standing. Astaroth on the other hand while not dead was really badly damaged by that blast. Kazuko was tired and lost some blood and passed out. Astaroth got up and slowly picked up his axe and began to retreat for the time being.

" Kazuko's lost a lot of blood we got to get him back to the academy now!" said Saito. " No! I can take it I just need a moment. Kazuko healed himself but it was going to stall the pain at best. " What are you doing here Saito. This is over 20 miles from the school.", " Long story but come one we have some unfinished business to take care of."

Saito took Kazuko to Guiche and Montmorency. They were worried about him seeing how that swipe to the back looked very painful. Kazuko healed the wound but it would only work for so long. Another attack from anyone and he would be in trouble. " I'll help you guys but only after these people you need taken care of are beaten. I have to get back on the trail or else I'll lose it.", " Saito you have been talking to Montmorency all day! Are you cheating on me! I love you so much!" said Louise.

" That's the Louise were trying to turn back to normal? Geez no wonder Saito's trying so hard to get this job done she's crazy." said Kazuko. " Yea and I've had to deal with it all day. But in all seriousness, what was that thing and what is it you're looking for Kazuko." Before Kazuko could answer Guiche spotted two people in cloaks preparing to cast magic. " That looks like our attackers." said Saito. " Hang on they must be top class mages. We need strategy. Saito you're with me. You two stay put." said Kazuko.

Kazuko explained to Saito that he would go from the left and Kazuko would go from the right and box them in. " Ok I prefer no head to head battle's but if we had one more helping us..." Guiche then volunteered to help them in Kazuko's plan. " Wait you're going to help us?" asked Kazuko. " Of course it would shame a Noble's name if a peasant were to go fight by himself." Saito and Kazuko were impressed by this development.

" Ok here's what we do. Guiche your earth magic would be the perfect distraction to get their attention. Meanwhile Saito will go for them head on and try to go full force. Lastly I'll go in for the kill and catch them off guard when they think it's over."

Guiche walked toward the two and casted his spell. " Mother earth hear me! Answer my prayers and become a moving wall!" The ground did just that and went straight for them. Unfortunately the two mages took turns while using their magic, unable to catch them off guard. Saito then drew his sword and went for them. One mage used a fireball but Saito deflected it. The other shot out icicles but Saito managed to duck in time. Kazuko along with Saito leaped out and went directly for them.

But the wind mage blew Saito back, however they didn't see Kazuko from behind them. Kazuko was about to strike them down but a sharp object resembling an axe was in Kazuko's vision and he immediately chaos controlled back away. " Astaroth!" cried Kazuko. Astaroth returned intending to finish the job. " Scream for me!" the beast cried! Kazuko could only used his ranged attacks other wise he'd lose to much blood. Saito and everyone stood in fear of the creature. It's rock hard skin, it's teeth were sharp and it's inner muscle was red as blood.

" Can't fight me? Well at least die a warrior's death, in battle!" Astaroth charged at Kazuko but Louise out of nowhere used her unstable magic and blew him back. Astaroth was down but also the blast revealed the two mysterious mages to be Tabitha and Kirche. " Tabitha and Kirche? Why are you guys here?" asked Kazuko. Suddenly Astaroth grabbed Kazuko choking him to death. " I want to hear you scream. If you can." Astaroth then began to slowly cut Kazuko's chest open and he screamed out in agony. Saito without thinking went for Astaroth and stabbed him in the back killing him in the process.

Kazuko was losing a lot of blood and would die if no one took him back to the academy. " Somebody get him there now!" cried Saito. Tabitha volunteered and called her Familiar flying him back. as fast as she could. Saito was worried but with everything finished he had to collect what he came for. " When Montmorency summoned the spirit Saito did have one question for the water spirit. " Why are you flooding the lake?" asked Saito. " I am flooding it because one of your kind stole something I was guarding. A treasure of valuable significance. The Ring of Andvari. I can only exist in this world through water, therefore if I flood the world with it I will one day retrieve it."

" That's a long term plan if you ask me. But anyway I promise to get the ring back from whoever took it. Just name whoever stole it." said Saito. " The one who took it was a man named Cromwell. And he was accompanied by what felt like a demon from another world. That is all I know." explained the water spirit. " Ok I promise to bring the ring back someday. And while your at it could you bring the water back to the way it was?", " Yes I shall. And as promised." The spirit kept her word and gave them the spirit tear.

Kirche said that Tabitha would have thanked Saito for his help. But beside that they were all worried about Kazuko. Kazuko woke up the next morning. He saw Louise by his side back to normal from the effects of the Aphrodisiac. " Louise? Thought I'd see Saito but then again he's still mad at me. Are you back to normal or not just so were clear?" said Kazuko.

" I stayed because he asked me to and yes. He's just doing my chores again." replied Louise. " Figures. What do you remember?", " All of it. I want to put that behind me so just drop it. Saito then entered the room. " Kazuko glad your ok. Now we need answers. What was that you fought? And what were you doing out there in the first place?" asked Saito.

Kazuko had to answer, he couldn't hide it anymore and it was for the best. " I was looking for a demon. His name is Nightmare." Louise gasped at the answer. " Even among Tristain's legend's his evil is well-known." said Louise. " He attacked my clan but not just attacked. He murdered and butchered them all to near extinction. I am the last one alive aside from my brother. The last Uchiha clan member, at least that's still initiated in their ranks." explained Kazuko.

" You mean your brother isn't part of your clan? But he was born and raised there right? I mean when he when he went with The Order he was no longer part of it anymore?" asked Saito. " Technically he is no longer part of it. He is part of The Order and you disown all of your past ties. Nightmare's somewhere out there. I was looking for him because he freed Fouquet."

" Then what do we do?" asked Saito. " For now nothing. His trails gone and he knows I'm looking for him. So until he shows himself we wait. I'm sorry for keeping this from you guys but understand that it was for your own safety.", " We do understand and we'll be there for you." said Saito.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Kazuko The Familiar

After Kazuko got out of the infirmary he immediately started to train again. Kazuko spent at least over six hours of training. He felt like his powers were fully restoring by the minute. He started feeling like he could stand a chance against Nightmare again. Later in the day he went over to Louise's room to talk to them again. Kazuko knocked but heard Louise yelling at Saito for something again.

" Come in!" screamed Louise. " It's just me guys I just came to say thank you. For not just last night but for being there for me and helping me out with all of my issues. If it wasn't for you in particular Saito I'd be dead.", " I completely understand but Saito don't you have something else to add as well?" said Louise. Saito looked at Kazuko and felt ashamed of how he treated his buddy the past couple days. With just a single look Kazuko knew that Saito didn't have to say a thing. He knew they were both sorry for how they treated each other.

Louise patted Kazuko on the back for his compassion. But suddenly, " Arrrrgh!" screamed Kazuko. " What? What's wrong Kazuko?" said Louise. " My back is killing me! It feels like it's on fire! And my scrape from Astaroth hurts too!" Louise took off Kazuko's shirt and looked to see what was wrong. But she looked startled by something. " Kazuko...did you notice that your back has some kind of writing engraved on your skin?" said Louise. " Writing on my skin? I never got a tatoo if that's what you mean.", " Uh Kazuko it's not a tatoo at all, whatever that is. It's the same kind of words that are on Saito's hand." replied Louise.

" I have the same kind of mark like Saito does? How? Wait a minute write the mark Saito has and then write the mark I have. Maybe theres a connection.", " We can't the mark isn't complete." said Saito. " How can that thing not be complete?", " That scrape from that axe weilding maniac ripped off part of the mark.", " So in short we don't know what it means." said Kazuko in disappointment.

" Now here's what I don't get. Let's figure out what we know thus far. Item 1: I came here with Saito as Louise summoned him. Item 2: My powers were disconnected the moment I came here. Item 3: Why didn't anybody come here looking for their familiar? If I was somebody's familiar then they'd have to have contacted the school. " explained Kazuko. " But what if they don't know that your here?" said Louise. " Two familiar's being summoned. That news had to have traveled through Tristain by now even if it was not in it's boarders. Someone had to have made contact with the headmaster."

" Maybe you were already summoned here." Saito suggested. " That doesn't make any sense. If I was summoned here already wouldn't I already still be here? I wouldn't have known Saito as well as I do now. But then again my powers could have brought me back to that world. Maybe your on to something Saito. But that theory has two plot holes. Say I did come here before how did I get back to our world so that I could be dragged back here again? My powers couldn't have done it because one, they would have been unstable. And two I would have had to remember being here already. But I don't so the question is who knows that this is my second time being here?"

Suddenly the window flung open and someone entered the room. It was the princess again in her cloaked disguise. " It's princess Henrietta! What's wrong?" said Louise. " I have a most urgent request that I must say in secret." said Henrietta. " I came to you three because you all I have to trust on this most important matter. After giving it much thought I have decided to marry into a family in Germania." Henrietta revealed.

" Isn't that the same country Kirche's from? I thought they were a bunch of savage uptight Noble's?" asked Kazuko. "Yes but in order to keep Tristain safe from harm I must make a strong bond with one of the more stronger countries." said Henrietta. " That's stupid!" said Saito. Louise then dragged Saito's head to the floor and yelled, " Idiot it is not our place to say!", " She's right man even if it sucks it's her decision alone and it's for the good of the people. Am I mistaken with that your highness?" asked Kazuko.

" No your absolutely right it is for the safety and good of my people I do this. But I came her to ask only you three with this important matter. I want you all to make a journey to Albion and retrieve a letter of significant importance. If it is discovered by anyone the marriage will be put off. The letter is in the possession of Prince Whales." explained Henrietta. " Ok we go there, make a pick up, and come back and the deed is done. Sounds simple enough."

Out from the room stood Guiche who was eavesdropping the entire time. " Hey how long were you listening?" demanded Saito. " Long enough to hear everything. If I may ask your highness I would like to also be of assistance to you.", asked Guiche. " Aren't you General de Grammont's son?", asked Henrietta. " Why yes I am as a matter of fact.", Guiche answered. " Then I will accept your help."

The news didn't sit well with Kazuko, Louise, or Saito at all. " Why do we have to go with him of all people?", asked Saito. " Maybe he's still trying to make up for beating you up in that duel few weeks ago. Truth be told people can redeem themselves over time. He did that when we had that scuffle by the lake. I know that better than anybody believe me I do." said Kazuko. " But honestly wasn't it weird the princess came right when we were talking about that familiar mark on you?", " Yea which makes this puzzle all the more cryptic yet makes sense at the same time."

Kazuko was still saddened by Henrietta's forced marriage. He felt too saddened by the news. _" I don't understand! I feel bad for her, but why do I feel so mad at it? I feel so sad for her, I acted so flabbergasted the first time I saw her, and I care for her. More so than anyone I have felt since my_ fa-" he paused for a moment. He considered the most unspeakable outcome of why he felt so different around Henrietta._ " Am I actually falling in love with her? I don't understand. I don't know if it's just something I don't know yet or maybe I'm right but I don't know. And could I be her familiar? I've never seen her have one ever. Maybe-"_

Kazuko couldn't think straight and had to get some rest. He trained for hours and had a lot of news pile on him in a few easy minutes. He knew things would become clear soon enough but he had to remain patient. For the time being.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: The Meeting of Lord Wardes

Early the next morning everyone was waiting to be accompanied by someone to Albion. Kazuko was getting more suspicious about his entire involvement in this ordeal. He hoped to figure out soon about why he came here and why he had the mark of a familiar. Soon Guiche's familiar Verdandi popped up and pounced on Louise. " Why is that mole attacking Louise?" asked Kazuko. " Oh he's just very fond of gems. Particularly ones of great value.", " Terrific." Saito said sarcastically. But then a wind blast knocked Verdandi off Louise. Guiche being furious by that demanded to know who did that.

From out of the fog came a griffin and it's rider an old man with an odd hat greeted them, " I am Wardes leader of the griffin squad and I have been asked by Princess Henrietta to accompany you all. Ah Louise I thought my fiancée was under attack for a moment." said Wardes. " FIANCE'E?!" said everyone except for Wardes and Louise. " The guy is in his late 60's! And his fiancée is a high school girl?! Anyone else think that's nuts?" said Kazuko.

Later as they traveled Saito was still mad by this startling development. " Am I the only one who think's that the whole thing between them is completely wrong?" asked Saito. Everyone replied, " YES!" Saito felt a bit sheepish by the verbal assault. " Saito it is weird but that sort of thing happened in our world too. I am older than I look you know." replied Kazuko. " But you lived in isolation for centuries hell a few millennium how would you know?", " I did stay in isolation to train and keep my powers under control but I did study some government customs during that period. Plus I didn't use your computer just for the same things you do with it ALL the time.", " Hey shut up!", keeping his personal items on the hush-hush.

" You say that your older than you look yet you have the appearance of a teenager." said Wardes. " It's a side effect of my chaos powers. I can never age but I have mortality. And by the way I could say the same about you. You look way older than Louise to marry her.", " Well some of us like your headmaster look ancient but aren't that old. It's the long beards that throw you off isn't it." Kazuko did actually believe that because of their long facial hair it signifies as old as a 100 year old boulder.

It was sunset and they reached a small city to stop for the night. It was made from a giant boulder and crafted by a bunch of square class earth mages, Guiche explained which was remarkable. As they all stopped Saito argued with Louise saying it was arranged to be married between her and Wardes but Saito didn't care after the argument.

Kazuko felt uneasy about this whole trip. Like something bad was bound to happen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The 3 Objectives Part 1: The Failure

After the journey the group had dinner at their hotel. " Word is that Saito, Kazuko, and Guiche engaged in a duel correct? And that it was the first time you wielded a sword is that true as well? And you used the staff of destruction to capture Fouquet the Sculptor is that true as well?" said Wardes. " All of it is true sir but how do you know all those details?", said Saito. " In my place I am privileged with these things.", _" Hmm this guys working an angle with Saito and he has that sinister tone in his speech. Gives me an uneasy feeling. Better to keep an eye on him."_ thought Kazuko.

" I was wondering that perhaps you and I could engage in a practice duel. What's say you?", asked Wardes. " Fine I don't care." answered Saito. " The ship doesn't take off in a few hours so I decided to spend time training would be time better spent than idling around." said Wardes. Kazuko actually agreed with that statement but coming from Wardes proved suspicious. Wardes then accompanied Louise to his room on account of them engaged. Guiche, Saito, and Kazuko went to their rooms. With Kazuko on high alert.

Saito and Kazuko stayed in the room while Guiche went to hit on another girl. Saito talked about who he is as this Gandalf person while Kazuko thought about his brother. Itsuki Uchiha. A great brother and a true friend. Kazuko remembered how he was raised by his loving brother. While annoying at times he helped him learn how to hunt and learn how to care for those less stronger than him.

Kazuko missed his brother and wondered if he was alive. Did Nightmare finish the job or did he simply survive as he had a tendency of doing. It mattered little to him as he only hoped that someone other than himself was alive that was Uchiha. Even if he disowned that name he still had to be in spirit.

The morning rose and Saito and Wardes readied to duel. Saito said to him not to hold back which Wardes didn't plan on doing in the first place. Saito swung his sword like mad as Kazuko watched. _" Saito's attacks are sloppy. He's certainly trying but Wardes is dodging them effortlessly."_ Saito lost the fight after being knocked down by Wardes' wind blast. Saito was beaten and humiliated by Wardes, regarding his ability to protect Louise.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: The 3 Objectives Part 2: Left Behind

Sunset approached and Saito was grieving over his inability to protect Louise. Wardes broke his spirit after he crushed Saito in the duel. Kazuko came to him and tried to talk to him. " Listen Saito that guy was a big time army leader. Losing to him doesn't mean you can't protect Louise.", " Be honest how did I do out there?" asked Saito.

" Ok to be honest your attack's were sloppy and you weren't focused. But if you think about it for a second the guy is still a pro. He did resort to magic to beat you and as I have always thought in my time here, Magic is a crouch not a reliable weapon to use in a fight. He used it in desperation to make sure you didn't get a scratch on him. So yea you did at least had to make him sweat inside." explained Kazuko.

Saito still didn't feel any better but Kazuko let him mope seeing that was all he could do for him at the time. Louise tried to talk to Saito while Kazuko went to find Guiche wherever he was. A few minutes later he found Guiche and said that the ship would be preparing to depart very soon. They went back to tell Saito.

" Hey come on the ships almost about to leave." said Guiche. Then suddenly the ground was starting to quake and then from the ground up came a golem. " Oh no not that thing again!" said Saito. " Which means only one person is back in action." said Kazuko. Fouquet had returned and was ready to rumble.(LOL bad pun.)

" Look who's back in town. Why showing up after HE broke you out?" asked Kazuko. " Oh the Uchiha boy knows that his executioner is here huh? Well then you'll just have to figure out soon enough." replied Fouquet. " Face it your done! Me, Saito, and Guiche have stepped up our game. Your out matched! Surrender and we'll TRY not to make it painless for you." mocked Kazuko.

Fouquet then commanded the golem to crush the three of them but Kazuko slashed off it's wrist with his sword. "See not feeling like you've got much of a chance huh?" mocked Saito. " Please, I have a few tricks as well." Fouquet used the mountain to regenerate the golem's arm. " I am an Earth Mage too! Behold the power of Guiche de Grammont!" Guiche summoned half a dozen bronze knight to attack the golem.

Unfortunately none made a single scratch. " This isn't going to work the whole area is made of earth and she'll just keep regenerating that thing unless we can get close to her!" said Saito. " Kazuko useed chaos control and take her down!" Kazuko did just that and knocked out Fouquet with his sword handle. " Nice thinking to bad I didn't think of it myself." Kazuko praising Saito's smarts. Fouquet came around and Kazuko wanted answers.

" Where is he! Where is Nightmare?! He's up to something! What is it!" She did not answer she gave a mocking smile knowing that his anger would make him go in to a frenzy. " I won't ask again! Tell me where he is and I'll make it a lot less painful for you. You don't want to see me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." Kazuko's rage aura surrounded him again and he was starting to lose control. He tried to expel it but he couldn't handle it. Saito and Guiche tried to calm him down but Kazuko yelled saying he was fine.

Fouquet used the distraction to escape by having a smoke screen surround them and left saying, " I stalled you long enough!" She flew away laughing and disappeared in to the sky. " What does that mean?" said Saito. Immediately after that, the alarm for the ship's departure sounded. " Oh crap! The ship's leaving without us!' Guiche said panicking.

They made it to the pier but they were too late. The ship left without them leaving them behind. " Dammit! They didn't wait for us! Why!" yelled Kazuko. Saito came from the front desk explaining why. " Wardes said that we were heading back the way we came. He lied." The news wasn't very surprising to Kazuko but after almost losing his temper again he felt like it was all his fault.

" Dammit! It all adds up! Fouquet and Wardes are working together! And that mean Nightmare's orchestrating this whole thing. But why?!", said Kazuko. " Wait that demon from your world is here?! And is with Fouquet?!" said Guiche. " Yea and Nightmare's manipulating this whole mission in his favor. But what's he have to gain with the letter? Virtually nothing. But wait, Guiche what has been happening in Albion recently?", asked Kazuko. " Well the royal family survived a coup and is in total chaos politically." explained Guiche. " Nightmare's not interested in the throne that's obvious. But what is he trying to do? OF COURSE! He's going to assassinate the prince!" said Kazuko.

"It makes sense!", said Saito. " I'm not following what does a demon have to gain from the prince's death?!" asked Guiche. " Ok Nightmare feeds off of souls. So what better way then to get a whole buffet of them than war! Thousands of souls multiplying his power. He wants the prince dead so that Albion has all the justification to declare war against Tristain. He's not after the letter he's after the prince! If he kill's him he'll worm his way in to getting the country to go to war!" explained Kazuko.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: The 3 Objectives Part 3: Murderer

Louise and Wardes made it in to Albion. They reached the rendezvous point to speak to the prince but were greeted unwelcomingly. The royal guard demanded to know of their business. " Please I need to see the prince at ounce. It's a message from Princess Henrietta." said Louise. The guard noticed Louise's ring. "Wait. Hold out your hand like this." Louise did so and the ring she had and the guard's had made a rainbow. The Prince revealed his disguise as one of his own personal guards for safety reasons to be sure that she was telling the truth.

After reading the note from Henrietta the prince gave Louise the letter that Louise was sent to retrieve. " Please tell her that even though I may give away my life it is for the people I protect." Louise gave her word. She left the room and prepared to return to Tristain.

" Alright Wardes we have to go back to Tristain and deliver the letter.", said Louise. " Not yet. Before we go I want us married now. The prince will do the honors.", " But it's too sudden and we have to deliver the letter right now!" said Louise. " I can't let you do that dear Louise. He won't allow it." Louise realized that he was referring to Nightmare. " No your with that demon! I won't let you take this letter!' she said running away from Wardes.

She bumped in to a strange knight unlike any other. She stood before Nightmare. " There is no where to run little girl. Now feel the power of my sword." Soul Edge's eye opened and Louise starred in to the eye. In a trance she said, " Saito..." she was now under Nightmare's control. " Excellent work. Now that I have her my end of the bargain is done.", said Wardes. " Only after you deliver me the boy will your end be fulfilled! Do not forget the example I made of the woman who failed twice to him already." bursted Nightmare.

Later that day Wardes asked the Prince Wales to perform the marriage which he agreed to do. Nightmare controlled Louise to go along with it. But meanwhile in the mountains Kazuko and the others still had to get there and fast! " Can't you get there by chaos control?" asked Saito. " 1: I need to know exactly where it is. Even if I got the islands location right. We'd have too much ground to cover to know where the secret meeting is taking place. 2: Wardes will have the guards attack us if we spontaneously pop up in there. Tristain will be put in to war. 3: If we show up in plain sight, the prince will die the second Nightmare knows we are there.", explained Kazuko.

" So what do we do? Louise is in danger with Wardes.", said Saito. " I know Saito let me think! Wait Holy Crap! I have an idea! Guiche!" It was the start of the ceremony and Louise was about to be married to Wardes. Louise tried to stop herself but Nightmare's will was far stronger than hers. She was about to mutter the binding two words, " I...I...I", when just then, Saito and Kazuko came in. " LOUISE!' yelled Saito. " Saito!" Louise replied.

" Impossible the bidding is broken! How did you find us?!" Wardes demanded. " The princess' ring! Verdandi lead us right to you guys!" said Kazuko. Nightmare was angered by this development. " Guards arrest these two now!" said Prince Wales. " No your highness you don't understand!" Louise tried to stop him but Wardes grabbed Louise away from him. " Nightmare! Come out! I know your here!" yelled Kazuko. Nightmare came from the shadows and revealed himself.

" Hahaha. Kazuko, centuries later you finally find me. What took you so long? Mourning your dead family and clan? It has been a long time since I saw you. Does it depress you that justice hasn't been served after all these years?" Nightmare said mocking Kazuko. " I'll end you now you son of a bitch!"

Kazuko charged at him and impaled him through the chest in a split second. " Hmm hahahahahahahaha!" Kazuko didn't understand. Why was Nightmare laughing? Then the worst came to be when he realized he didn't strike down Nightmare...But the Prince himself. " NOOOOOOO!" screamed Kazuko at the sight of his deed. " What have I done?!" The prince fell to the floor and with his last moment of life gave his ring to Louise. " NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Prince Wales!" cried Louise.

Kazuko fell to his knees and grieved over his action. Nightmare tricked Kazuko in to killing the prince by making him think it was himself. Kazuko's rage aura surrounded him again and this time Kazuko was going to probably explode. LITERALY. Wardes laughed at this witnessing them cry in sorrow. Saito then attacked Wardes but knocked him down yet again.

" Louise come. Let us rule the world together.", said Wardes. " Never your not the man I ounce knew!" said Louise. " How dare you play with Louise's heart and tricking my friend in to becoming a murderer. All I have and all I got is being Louise's familiar!" Saito's hand glowed and his sword transformed into a far greater sword. The blade turned from Bronze in to a silver blade. Wardes shot wind magic at Saito but he absorbed it and redirected it at Wardes. Wardes staggered back from the blast.

(To better describe the scene, see Nazo Unleashed Stage 1 with Dark Super Sonic)

Kazuko's anger grew exponentially. His anger of his clan's massacre, him killing an innocent life, and his insistent failures. He then opened his eyes and his whole body covered in black. His eyes became soulless. " You bastard!" said Kazuko.

He Walked to Wardes slowly in an intimidating fashion. Wardes shot all of his wind magic at Kazuko but everything bounce off Kazuko. Kazuko the instantly appeared in front of Wardes and shattered his left hand and arm. Lastly he punched Wardes so far he was out of view in seconds.

Kazuko looked at Saito and Louise as they looked at him in fear. Kazuko remembered how scared they were the first time and changed back to normal. But the anger inside him was tearing him inside. " Go get out of here! I don't know how long I can hold it in!", said Kazuko. " Kazuko come on we can help!", " No it's going to be rough! Just take Louise and get back to Tristain. Tabitha and Kirche are going to take you both there. I'll catch up! But the area surrounding a 20 mile radius isn't going to be a vacation spot! Ugh... SAITO GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Then Saito and Louise were picked up by Kirche and Tabitha along with Guiche. They flew back to Tristain and escaped the blast after the explosion. Saito and Louise had to leave Kazuko behind in order to get back to Tristain saftley which Kazuko would have told them to do. While everyone managed to escape, Kazuko rose out from the wreckage and had a long way back to Tristain.

He was all alone in enemy territory. He had no one to take him back home. No help and only had his wits and skill to escape a floating continent with everyone in it making him public enemy #1.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Escape From Albion

In the midst of the wreckage from the Chapel, one survivor rose up from the ground. Kazuko had managed to survive the blast he made of his own unstable energy and anger. Kazuko's cloths were torn and tattered, with his body bruised. He picked up his sword from the rubble and had to run or hide. Albion's prince was murdered by him. Unintentional but the deed was done.

Kazuko picked himself up from the dirt but he had to collect his thoughts. Otherwise he would be executed._ " I failed. No way to turn back the clock. It's over. I took an innocent life and Nightmare will have his war. I've got to get back to Tristain if I wanna have a chance to fix things. I have to get out of here and soon. Better find a place to change my appearance. I'll be enemy of the state #1 and they will want retribution."_

In the distance it looked like Albion's forces were closing in on him. He saw them coming and all he could think of, all he could do, all he had left was...RUN. So he ran, as fast as he could. His powers were drained and he had no idea if anyone was coming to save him. He could only run from the judgement.

He imagined the troops like his own past. How for so many years he went after the thing responsible for his fate. How he would go after it relentlessly, without pity, or remorse. Kazuko had to find shelter or find a way out of Albion. Kazuko was alone. With what looked like no way of escaping.

Meanwhile in Tristain...

Louise confronted Henrietta in tears. She only gave her the ring that the Wales had given her before he perished. Henrietta thanked Louise for her service. But there was still a much more important matter to attend to, Kazuko. Saito, Louise, Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha came before her explaining what exactly happened at Albion.

Louise and Saito said that Kazuko believed to be attacking Nightmare but he had no idea that it was Wales. Guiche, Kirche, and Tabitha said they only saw Saito and Louise escape with them back to Tristain. But no idea what Kazuko did inside the Chapel.

A while after deliberating what she heard from everyone she came to her conclusion of action. She came before everyone and gave them her answer. " Listen everyone I know that you all are great friends of Kazuko and that he has touched your lives. But since he committed an act of war against Albion I cannot send any assistance to bring him back.", she admitted.

Saito and Louise were hurt most by the news and could not believe what they just heard. Kirche and Guiche were shocked by her decision and were speechless. Tabitha just gave a small "hmm" of concern. Saito said what he thought first. " Your highness we can't leave him there! It wasn't his fault!" Louise then gave her thoughts to the princess, " Please it was all a trick to bring us to war we have to save him or we won't stand a chance against Albion!"

The princess raised her hand in motion that said she heard enough. " I am truly sorry. But if we aid him then the chances of possibly making peace with them will truly die." said Henrietta. " Princess there is no way they will not declare war on us regardless of what we do. But if we don't help Kazuko then that demon will have nobody to stop him!" said Louise.

" I believe you Louise and all of you. But as the ruler of my country I must make the decision that is best for the people. Not just for one person. No matter how special he his.", Henrietta said in shame. They all left with the princess to prepare the country for war.

" Well what do we do? Are we all going to war?! I mean if that's true then Kazuko on the front line would make our chances of survival better." said Guiche. " We can't do anything. If we help Kazuko then Tristain will be outraged at the princess for helping. Him we have to hope that he can get out of Albion alive." said Louise.

Back in Albion...

Kazuko managed to make it in to a town filled with people. Kazuko was lucky to find a cloak to disguise himself from the authorities. Kazuko was hoping to see someone friendly pick him up or a distraction to get the guards distracted. But he was in no such luck. _" Why hasn't the princess send help for me? I mean the chances of getting out of here on my own are incredibly slim. My powers are exhausted to a great extent and everyone in this floating continent is looking for me. I think I can't make this fact any more clear!"_

The sun set on the horizon and Kazuko was miles from the nearest harbor. A ship to get him out of there and make his way back to Tristain. He knew he could not succeed, at least without his friends or his powers. But he had to try to work with what he had.

As dusk finally settled in Kazuko was near a small village in Albion. He needed to rest and continue his way to the harbor soon. But he needed to rest. As he searched for a quite and secluded place to sleep. Kazuko felt uneasy. He knew he hunted, but more like he was being stalked. He looked cautiously around every corner, every window he passed, and every roof. He was being watched.

Kazuko had managed to find an empty house that appeared to be abandoned. He rested but did not sleep. He only sat in a meditative state and had his sword ready to wield it if trouble came to him. He simply rested his body in order to gather his strength for his eventual escape.

Meanwhile back at Tristain...

Louise and the others went back to the institute in order to decide on what they should do. Saito and Kirche voted to go back for Kazuko while Guiche and Louise voted they had to leave him. The only one who still did not answer was Tabitha. She didn't mutter a word or a gesture to say who was right. She just stood in the middle.

With everyone still in a stalemate Louise dragged Saito back to her room. " Saito there is nothing we can do. If we rescue him then Albion will show no mercy.", " And even if we don't that thing with the sword won't show any regardless? This is stupid! Why is it that you won't help rescue him?" asked Saito. " Because I have to help the princess however I can. And if it means leaving my friends behind then..." Louise could not finish.

She though for a moment thinking if she was doing the right thing. Was she just trying to help her friend or just trying to atone for her failure at Albion? She broke in to tears thinking that Kazuko was going to die because she put him in that position. " It's all my fault. If I wasn't controlled by Wardes Kazuko would still be alive!", Louise cried out. Without any notice Saito hugged her trying to calm her down.

He whispered, " Louise there was nothing you could have done to stop him. We were all baited to the trap. And we all paid the price. Right now Kazuko is paying it harder than the rest of us. We just need to know how to handle it. I'm going to bring him home, but what will you do?" Saito said as he left.

Saito went to see Tabitha and asked for her to get him and Kirche to Albion. She said nothing but as soon as Louise said, " I want to help too.", Tabitha nodded. They began to come up with a plan to find Kazuko and get him out of Albion. An hour later they managed to have everything mapped out. But Louise was worried if they were already to late.

" Why do you think that Louise?", said Saito. " Because if he could just get from one place to another instantaneously shouldn't he be back by now? Because I'm not sure if he even survived the night." she said with fear and worry.

In Albion... (Another moment to enhance the mood! **Listen to [ Batman Mask of the Phantasm, The Big Chase** )

Kazuko was in a small city-like area where he was close to getting a ship off of the floating continent. It was just any town except with higher structural settlements and buildings. But the mysterious figure was still stalking his every move. Kazuko wasted no more time and followed it to an old shack. Kazuko held out his sword in extreme caution. He opened the shack door with a message written in blood. " I"M WATCHING YOU". Kazuko was scared by it at first and realized this was something else entirely.

He glanced around the inside looking for the mystery man. But instead noticed a large amount of highly flammable stuff around him. He looked up and saw the figure with a match in his hand. The figure threw it down and leaped away from the shack. The thing blew up causing the citizens to go and investigate what happened. With the stalker above the city rooftop's looking at the site.

But from out of the blaze came out Kazuko alive and pissed he went after the stalker while shoving his way through the crowd. He made it above ground and gave chase to him. Thanks to his chaos enhanced agility Kazuko managed to catch up to him. He managed to tackle the stalker but he spoke saying, " Stay away, this is not our time yet!", " This madness ends now!" Kazuko replied.

But Kazuko noticed a squadron of dragons closing in on Kazuko. The stalker seized the opportunity and hit Kazuko in thee face and disappeared in to a flash of light. " No!' Kazuko yelled. The squadron called out to Kazuko, " You there! Step away from the edge of the roof and turn yourself in!" Kazuko instead ran away and tried to lose them. He tried getting across the rooftops to throw off the dragons.

He ran across them but knew that he had to go in lower ground if he could lose them. He jumped off one and tried to break his fall with his muscle. He grunted from the pain but couldn't stop. He barley managed to lose them by jumping through a crack in a pair of buildings in close proximity.

Kazuko landed on another level of the skyscrapers and was cornered by the Griffin squad led by Wardes. " Halt! Don't even bother." said Wardes. Kazuko glanced at him and back flipped himself off and was making his way to the harbor. Wardes told them to stop all ships from leaving. Which didn't give Kazuko much time in response.

The ground forces and the aerial ones surrounded the harbor hoping to box in Kazuko. His cloaked disguise only gave himself away. Leaving him to hide anywhere that kept him safe from the shot's fired from the mages. He kept dodging and hiding like he had little less of life with each bit of cover her lost.

But Kazuko noticed that the room he was in had a gas tanker in it. Which for the moment meant he was probably going to be incinerated! One shot from a fire mage hit the tank and blew up a section of the harbor. Wardes angered by the development commanded everyone to search the area knowing for sure if Kazuko survived or escaped.

Kazuko was alive but barley. His vision was blurred and his head got injured. Kazuko's only hope was to hide in the debris. But unfortunately Wardes on his griffin spotted him. Kazuko was almost blinded by the light Wardes shinned to show where the mages to fire their magic.

Kazuko grabbed a piece of metal and tied a knot around one end. He then swung it at the griffin hoping it would snag. The mages saw Kazuko try to attack Wardes and fired all their magic at his shadowy cloaked figure. But from all the bombardments it was just the cloak they shot at, not Kazuko himself. They all went around to stop Kazuko from reaching the last ship that began leaving.

Kazuko leap off from any form of solid ground and tried to reach for any part of the ship he could grab on. But then Kazuko was being pulled back by wind magic and was being forced too Wardes' clutches. Then Kazuko used what little chaos energy he had and used chaos control to be able to get far enough away from him. But he was close enough that if he did not book it he'd have no second chance.

He ran for it as fast as his body could go and saw only a million foot drop as his only means of escape. Kazuko looked back and saw the griffin squad along with Albion's forces almost within reach of their sights. Kazuko dived down and was left in free fall. He hoped his life would end in that very second so that Nightmare couldn't use him for his endeavors.

Then from out of freaking nowhere within only a split second, Tabitha rescued Kazuko. Not what was planned by Saito and Louise but Kazuko was alive none the less. Wardes watched in the distance seeing Kazuko escape. He was angered and sweated knowing Nightmare's wrath would not be very merciful.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: War is Starting

Kazuko was taken to the Princes' palace with Tabitha escorting him. " I appreciate the lift Tabitha. I owe you." said Kazuko. She nodded in silence and rode off to the academy to tell Saito and Louise that he was ok. The guards seemed to look at Kazuko like a public enemy which he couldn't blame them for. He committed murder and no one could prove otherwise that Nightmare tricked him into committing the deed.

Henrietta looked ashamed of him. All he could think in his mind was, " Forgive me", and he kneeled with a depressed look on his face. A more depressed look than he had ever had in his life. " Your highness I-", the princess lifted her hand as a sign of her wanting him to be silent.

" Kazuko Uchiha, your actions at Albion have branded you a traitor to this nation and a public enemy to theirs. They are going to wage war on us. Unless we deliver the executioner of their beloved leader." said Henrietta. " Your highness please listen before you pass judgment! I need only explain what is really going on!" Kazuko pleaded.

She allowed it and Kazuko wasted no time explaining. " Albion is under the command of an evil demon who has lived for thousands of centuries. That demon is going to wage war on Tristain no matter what you do with me! He is trying to wage war so that he can harvest the souls who die in the conflict. If you bring me to them you won't stand a chance! I have seen him take on whole armies by himself! He has an entire army aiding him! If you don't trust me on this then everyone in this country will die!" said Kazuko.

" And why is it I should trust you?" asked Henrietta. " Does that mark on my back hold any significance to you any more? If not then there's no point in wasting my time." Kazuko replied. Henrietta was a bit shocked by this. Like she had no idea he knew about that mark. But she told the guards to mend his wounds and then bring him to the dungeons.

Meanwhile in Albion:

Nightmare had disguised his demonic form as the new leader of Albion, Graf Dumas. " People of Albion the treachery brought on to our great Nation will not go unpunished! We will strike back and take down Tristain! And as for the murderer, he will either come forward by their own will to try and make peace with us. Or they will hide him like the fools they are! But either way Albion will take over Tristain! And then soon after the world!"

After the speech Nightmare turned back in to his real form and had a meeting with Wardes and Fouquet. " Excellent speech they will blindly follow you as do so many in the past." said Wardes. " DO NOT TRY AND TEMPER MY WRATH WARDES! YOUR FAILURE HAS PUT US IN THIS MESS TO BEGIN WITH! For were it not for your condition to marry that little brat we'd have finally killed the Uchiha boy! And to make matters worse on yourself you let him escape when he was in our grasp!" yelled Nightmare.

" They will give him up. They won't risk war with us." said Fouquet. " You forget.. he is the familiar of their very leader! She wouldn't dare. She's narrow minded and naïve. She will keep him locked up in their prison and they will stand their ground. I must speak with Cromwell. It's time we tied up lose ends." Wardes then brought in their former leader Cromwell.

" You have taken my army and my best agents. And have even got the whole country following you! Exactly how is it that I am given total power over the world?! Before you showed up I had the power of this very ring. Yet you said your way was better! You said I would have power beyond it yet you have given me nothing! I demand to have my forces returned to my command now!" said Cromwell.

" Leave us." said Nightmare. " No both of you stay here! I'm in charge!" Nightmare placed his demonic hand over Cromwell and whispered, " Do you feel in charge?", " I've given you my forces, my resources, everything I had to offer.", " Yet this gives you power over me?", Nightmare said. " What is this?" Nightmare began to crush him and take his soul. " Your army and resources were simply nothing to me. I faced armies alone and they all died under my blade. The only reason why I accepted them, was that your agents and forces would make things more, expedient. And they have run their course."

" Don't kill me please!" Cromwell said being slowly crushed. " Oh now why would I do that? You deserve a less painful death than what I intended. Though the less painful way doesn't stretch far out from my initial plan.", " What are you?", Cromwell said cowering. " I am the end of man. Here to take their souls and cleanse the earth in fire." Nightmare then stabbed him with his sword and Cromwell disintegrated in to ash.

" Now back to business. Tristain will have an army ready for our arrival and the boy will make the first move." said Nightmare. " But won't he be imprisoned?" asked Wardes. " Idiot! He'll come. And no mater what! The boy is mine to fight! Understand?" Fouquet and Wardes nodded. " Lastly, let the main forces attack them for a while. Let them have some amount of hope, and then I will wipe them out."

A few day's later in the royal Dungeons:

Kazuko was locked in his cell. He contemplated what had happened up to now and wondered what he could have done to prevent this horrible outcome. But then Someone came to see him, it was Saito! " Kazuko! I have the best possible news you could hear!", " What?!", said Kazuko. " I found a way back to our world!" Kazuko was not feeling the same way Saito did but was still interested as to how it was possible. " The day of the next solar eclipse we take an old Japanese air fighter and we are back home!", explained Saito.

" Saito I can't leave here. Not without at least dealing with Nightmare. I have to stop him or else he'll kill everyone here! I mean don't you care about Louise? And everyone else here? If you go then who else is there to stop him?", " You of course!", said Saito. " Be serious! Nightmare is stronger than me and he's very powerful. I may have the powers of Chaos and my own skill but they might not be enough to stop a whole damn army! If it was just him that's one thing but him plus an army I'd be dead for certain. The Tristain army is decent but they won't stand a chance with Nightmare! Saito you have to stay and fight!" pleaded Kazuko.

" What?! And miss the chance to go back home?!", " And know that everyone here will be dead! Think dammit! Nightmare won't stop here! He'll eventually come back to our world and he'll be 1000 times stronger than before. I'm not going to force you on this but you have to see the reality of this thing. Is it worth going back?"

" Well what are you going to do?", asked Saito. " I'm going to meditate. If I can focus hard enough I can reach my second level of Chaos Control and get to the fight fast enough. Spent week's working on the physical side, now I have to finish with the mental side. Before you walk out that door. Just ask yourself this. Would I leave my friends behind?" said Kazuko. Saito left in silence. He didn't know what else to say. His friends that he made in this unfamiliar setting? Or his home? Which was the better thing to do?

Meanwhile inside the palace's War Room:

" We have only two choices your highness, surrender the prisoner and live or die and defend him." said one of Henrietta's advisors. " We will stand and fight! Surrendering is the same as a cowards death to lose one's pride as a Noble. That prisoner is not responsible for our current situation. They will strike against us regardless to whatever we do with him. So we must ready ourselves and prepare for war! I will lead the assault.", said Henrietta.

As the princess began readying her country for war the Tristain academy reorganized itself to stand as an extra supply of man power for the army. Kazuko was also readying for his fight with Nightmare and sword trained in secret. Nightmare rallied his troops for their major assault and cheered in awe. Saito then prepared the plane and worked on it all day and night. The teams and players were set, it was only a matter of time before the battle would commence.


	22. Chapter 22

(Season 1 Finale) Chapter 22: Kazuko and Tristain V.S. Nightmare and the forces of Albion

(This chapter is meant to have music played often in the background. The name of the track will be given at the point of the chapter.)

(The Dark Knight Rises Bane Chant deshi basara The Fire Rises Version)

Nightmare's forces were ready and they had entered Tristain's boundaries. Nightmare rallied the troops for their attack. Nightmare grew ever confident that his victory was certain. He would have countless souls to fuel his power and he would control and destroy everything around him. He came out to inspire the troops as his false identity. And gave a most intimidating speech.

" Soon nothing will stand in our way! This is the start of a glorious future where we are all under a single banner! A banner of a strong and fit nation! A nation in which I will lead us all into our rightful place in history as the nation that conquered and controlled everything! With Graf Dumas as the figure that exacted terrible vengeance on to Tristain for the murder of the Prince! We shall have our vengeance, so let your anger and hatred fuel your resolve into killing Tristain's forces and taking our first steps to the dawn of a new era! Long live Albion!" Nightmare said as the troops cheered.

" When the fighting starts let the troops get their fill then we will end it ounce and for all." Nightmare said to Fouquet and Wardes. Their flagship reached Tristain's western front and readied for their attack. As for Tristain they were still on their way to face them and while they were strong they wouldn't stand a chance against them.

Nightmare gathered his strength for his destined duel between Kazuko. It was only a matter of time when during the fight they would face each other. A battle to the death. One will live and one will die. Kazuko knew that as well as Nightmare did. Kazuko had planned to escape as soon as the fighting begins so that Nightmare's attention isn't fully drawn to him to get a slight field advantage.

As for Saito, he too had a plan of his own. He couldn't bear to see his friends get slaughtered nor could he let down his best friend. The plane was ready to fly and he took off along with Kirche and Tabitha following by his side.

(The Dark Knight Rises Final Battle Music Plays here)

The Tristainian army had finally caught up to the Albion forces. They stood ready to fight them till the last man standing died with honor. Nightmare stood above the flagship eager to await their death. Kazuko was waiting for the fighting to start and make his move. " Wipe them out." said Nightmare.

But then as their dragon squad was about to attack Saito in his aerial fighter shot down a whole wave of them in a single pass. Causing the dragon squad to scatter. Albion's ground forces landed and charged for the Tristain army, with them doing the same.

Kazuko heard the battle and chaos controlled out and ran as fast as he could to face Nightmare. With the ground forces engaged in battle the whole area was a war zone. Henrietta and Louise stayed back issuing commands to their griffin squad to help Saito.

Kazuko was still en route but Nightmare wasted no time. " Wardes take out that aircraft! Fouquet ready as many golem's you can. I'll deal with the boy and any who get in my path!" Nightmare dropped down from the ship all the way to the ground causing a massive shockwave. Nightmare plowed through every single Tristain solider that got in his way. Kazuko, who managed to finally make it, attacked every Albion trooper that got in his way too.

The two titans cleared the way to face each other and have their long destined duel. They finally met with the chaos surrounding them. " So you came back to die for your friends? Or for vengeance?", said Nightmare. " No I came back to stop you." said Kazuko. They clashed their swords furiously with Kazuko blocking Nightmares powerful and huge sword.

Saito shot down all of the dragons but had Wardes to still deal with. Saito's plane was out of ammunition and couldn't attack Wardes with anything. All he could manage was absorb Wardes' wind blast's and hope the cavalry would come. Kirche and Tabitha caught up with Guiche holding off a few mages with his bronze knights. Kirche used a barrage of fireballs that took out the mages. But as the smoke cleared Fouquet appeared along with 7 golems in her command.

Kazuko was busy with Nightmare but yelled out, " Guiche! Use alchemy on all of those golems!", " Which one?!", " ALL OF THEM!" yelled Kazuko! Kazuko parried Nightmare's attack and sliced off his helmet spire. Kazuko kept lashing out at him to cut deep in to the thick armored shell of a demon. Nightmare returned the favor by hitting Kazuko with his demonic hand and knocked Kazuko back.

Kazuko blocked and used his counteractive chaos powers to try and wear Nightmare down taking in the more devastating blows in the process. The two then locked their swords facing each other both enraged and determined to kill the other. Kazuko mustered up more of his chaos powers and knocked back Nightmare exposing him. Kazuko's slices were more powerful with the extra chaos energy and cut back more of Nightmare's armor.

Kazuko then ripped off more of Nightmare's helmet and nearly cut him down to size. Lastly he used one last move to finish him off. " CHAOS-", Kazuko teleported Nightmare away from the battle and finished his last word, " BLAST!" The blast finished Nightmare though not completely. Nightmare was barley alive with only minutes left. Kazuko had only one thing to say to him, " Why'd you do it?! Why?! Why'd you do it?! My clan never gave you a reason to make you kill them all! Why'd you do it?!" Nightmare said nothing. " Tell me why you killed them, then your death will be slow but swift."

Meanwhile Guiche followed Kazuko's instructions and used alchemy on all the golem's with Tabitha blowing the petal's on them. " Now Kirche there all highly flammable now!" Kirche shot out her fireball's and lit all of them on fire causing them to decay. Fouquet escaped vowing revenge. Meanwhile Saito was still in a deadlock with Wardes.

Louise caught up to Tabitha and told her to get her up in the air. Wardes the shot a wind blast on the plane causing it to lose altitude. " Dammit there's no way the plane can take much more of that." Wardes then started another spell but then Tabitha and Kirche knocked out Wardes' dragon sending him down fast.

" Saito!" said Louise. " Louise what are you doing?!" She fell down trying to grab his hand. Saito did the same. " What are you doing idiot it's dangerous!", " Where do you get off trying to go out on your own?!", " I was trying to help instead of going home!" Louise sat in the plane on Saito's lap but Wardes came directly for them. " This time I'll bury you and that brat for good!", said Wardes.

" Legends, peasants, Noble's it all means nothing to me. I care about protecting her and that's all that matters. I'M THE FAMILIAR OF ZERO!" cried Saito. Louise stared at him saying nothing but his name. Then Saito's hand glowed and Louise was in another trance like state. Only this time she unlocked her power, the user of Void. " That's it wake up Louise! You are the master of Gandalf. Your the user of void!" said Derflinger. " Partner buy her some time, void magic take a while to use. That's what your supposed to do!"

Meanwhile Kazuko still had wanted Nightmare to explain why he killed his clan. Nightmare gave in and explained his atrocity. " I did it only to harvest souls.", " Liar! How could you have known where we were! I want to know the real reason you attacked my home!" demanded Kazuko.

" I was ordered to kill YOU.", said Nightmare. " If you were told to kill me then why did you murder everyone else except me!" Kazuko said more and more angered. " I planed to take your soul so that I could destroy The Order. They were in my way from destroying your world. But then one of them came to me saying your soul would give me the power I needed to challenge them. And he was right.", Nightmare explained.

" Who! Who told you?!", Kazuko demanded. " If I did you still wouldn't believe me.", " Your just a plague on both of these worlds, you would do anything to have consumed every soul in both them and they'd be nothing but burning wastelands, SO STOP WASTING MY TIME AND GIVE ME THE NAME!" demeaned Kazuko with his sword close to Nightmare's throat.

" ITSUKI! Itsuki Uchiha...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nightmare dissolved and faded from existence. Kazuko's life long enemy was finally dead. But the victory was bitter sweat. For this stunning revelation had brought him to question his own brother who was indeed alive and was said to be the one truly responsible for his own clan's death and the attempted murder of his own brother.

A flash of light gleamed off in the distance, Wardes stunned by her power died in the midst of it. Louise's void spell consumed the flagship and defeated the Albion forces. Saito crash landed the plane but survived and had Louise by his side. Kazuko chaos controlled back to make sure they were ok. When he found them they were more than ok, but they were kissing. _" Well that was something I didn't think to be possible. Guess they are_ finally_ starting to let down their guards."_

Then Kirche and Tabitha came and said that Henrietta was injured during the fight. " Where is she?" said Kazuko. " She's in over by the-" Kazuko teleported before she could finish. " Where is the princess?" Kazuko asked around, but found her bleeding. " Back off back off! I can help." Kazuko used his powers of chaos to heal her wounds. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kazuko. " Tristain isn't going to lose their leader today your highness." said Kazuko.

Everyone cheered in victory. Back at the royal palace Kazuko, Louise, Guiche, Tabitha, and Kirche were honored as the real hero's of the battle. With the celebration over Louise went to show Saito her medal, Tabitha went to find a place to read, Kirche, flirting with the students, and Guiche with Montmorency. As for Kazuko the battle was done but it was like the war had only begun.

Kazuko's own brother Itsuki? A traitor to his own people and the true murderer of his people. Things were hard for Kazuko to comprehend. But there were still a few things that he had to resolve. First and foremost, to talk to Henrietta. He figured out by now that she was his master by technicality. But what happened exactly between them? He has no early memory of her nor did he understand why or how he was brought back to his world.

All in due time.

In the Mobius Strip:

" Sir we have urgent news. We have discovered that Nightmare...has perished my lord." A firm hand clenches to this news and a figure rises to make his statement. " I need to speak to the council, my intervention to Halkeginia is required. And my primary station to resolve this conflict, is in Tristain. Ready everything for my departure...It is time to see my brother at long last.", said Itsuki.

_End of Season 1_

( Holy crap! Season 1 2.0 is finished! Season 2 will be in the works but I have things here that need my attention. Don't worry it wont be another month long hiatus, for everyone following this story. Please review with any constructive criticism and again this first story I am making is ambitious so try to give me some slack.)


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22: Enter Itsuki - The REAL Badass of the Story

In the beginning there was only creation. With creation came multiple worlds and after that came the Multi-Verse. Within all the dimensions and universes there lies a way to The Mobius Strip, where they all lead and connect to each other. Few knew of its existence but soon a small group started an ancient group called, The Order.

It is run by a council that only acts when balance is in danger. Their agents maintain that balance. Among them is Itsuki Uchiha. A skilled warrior and brilliant statigist. His time to reveal himself on to Tristain has come.

In Tristain:

Kazuko was asleep trying to forget the memories of his clan's slaughter. But the memories came rushing back in full force. Nightmare murdering his friends and family without any mercy. And Kazuko remembered that he only spared him so that his power would increase ten-fold ounce he harnessed his powers.

Kazuko woke up in fear thinking that Nightmare was about to kill him. But he was gone for good, for he had finally exacted justice for the demons atrocity. It was hard to accept Nightmare's death. For his entire life, spanning centuries, his life long purpose was fulfilled.

Kazuko could no longer sleep that night. He could not comprehend what his life had in store for him anymore. Where to go and what to do with himself? All he had were his friends, Saito, Louise, Kirche, Tabitha, and Guiche. They all stood by him in the invasion of Albion, and they rescued him from there after he unintentionally murdered their Prince.

Kazuko had to take on what ever Tristain's problems had left, until he found a new purpose. He owed the institute for a home, he owed them for giving him what was close to be even called a family, and he owed them for getting them in this war between Albion in the first place.

But he did not care for what debts he owed them. He had nowhere else to go. And his best friend Saito was as stuck there as him. Missing the solar eclipse during the invasion Saito helped Tristain win the battle. Besides it seemed like he grew close to his own master, Louise.

Later that Morning:

It was only one day before the Princess' coronation. Kazuko didn't train that day since he had much to wonder about what to even do with himself after Albion is no longer a threat to Tristain. Saito and Louise spent their day in an average school day manner. Only minus a lot of the anger and punishment Louise dished out to him. She seemed to develop after the invasion which was a miracle in of itself.

In the Tristain Palace:

At the palace Henrietta was preparing to be coroneted, The Queen of Tristain tomorrow. Though the people were cheering her name, she still felt alone in the world. Before her dress was ready one of the servant's had informed her of an urgent arrival from someone of the highest authority. She could not believe who it was but it was clear as crystal.

A few minutes later Itsuki arrived and bowed to her majesty. " Your highness it is a privilege to meet you again. Thought I wished it was under less, critical circumstances.", Itsuki said trying to be formal. " As do I Itsuki, it was long ago since I met you. You visited my home under the assumption that we were hiding something of importance to you correct?", Henrietta asked. " Indeed. I'm surprised you remembered it that well. But thankfully your family was falsely accused.

" Since I will be the ruler by the next morning, why are you here exactly?", Henrietta almost demanded. " I have come on a most important matter, both personal and serious alike. The serious, is that your country is at war with another. And since your country has The Order's protection we will give you as much assistance we can send. I am that assistance. And the personal is my brother. Whom I reckon you have met by now considering the reports I heard from the invasion.", explained Itsuki.

" Yes I have, but what exactly about him are you interested in?", asked Henrietta. " I want you to send for him here, today. I don't know how close you are to him, but we have not seen each other in a long time. For him it was lifetimes ago that he last saw me.", he pleaded. " I will, and honestly I am not very close to him. I have not seen him personally much due to the event's following the invasion.", she admitted.

Henrietta wrote a message calling Kazuko to come to the palace immediately. The letter before she finished Itsuki asked if she neglected the fact that Itsuki was there. " It would be best if he saw for himself.", Itsuki suggested. Henrietta agreed and sent the letter.

At the academy:

Kazuko merly spent the rest of the day with Saito and Louise, trying to take his mind off of everything. It was nice just hanging out with his friends and no danger or death hanging around the corner. As the school gates opened the messanger delivered Kazuko the letter.

Kazuko read it aloud and wasted no time getting there. He telaported his way to the palace gates hoping to avoid the guards from thinking he was after the princess. He entered the princess' throne room and kneeled in respect. " Your highness it is a pleasure to see you again. Though in all honesty why have you asked me here on such short notice?", asked Kazuko.

" Kazuko I have something to show you that you had to see.", Henrietta said. She opened her chamber door's and Kazuko saw his brother waiting. Kazuko was speechless he couldn't utter a word. Itsuki looked at his brother and walked to him slowly. Itsuki hugged Kazuko laughing while shouting his name.

" KAZUKO! Hahahahahahaha!", " Itsuki!", said Kazuko in response. " I thought you were dead! Nightmare was here and I thought he got to you!", said Kazuko. " No way, I'm too stubborn to die, like you are. Look at you! You've never aged pasted 16!", replied Itsuki. " Hahaha. Oh Itsuki, it's so great to see you! I have missed you so much! It's been far too long.", Kazuko said with tears flowing from his eyes.

Henrietta watched to see them reunite. She may not have known in full detail the legth of their seperation, but she could tell from Kazuko it was like he missed his brother very much. Kazuko hugged his brother tightly still crying a bit. " I know that it was a long time my brother but we have much to discuss.", said Itsuki.

" What is it?", said Kazuko. " The Order has found the source of what has been distorting the balance for some time. It was also the same thing that had caused Nightmare to attack our clan. For a while we have never been able to find it. So we spread our influence across several world's hoping one would draw it out. However with the disturbance here in Tristain and with Nightmare's appearance it seems like that source is somewhere in this world.", explained Itsuki.

" I'll help you anyway I can brother. And my friends will too no matter what.", said Kazuko. " Excellent. And I need to speak to you in private brother if the princess wouldn't mind." Henrietta left the room letting the brothers talk alone. " Listen Kazuko I need to know exactly what happened between you and Nightmare. Why did he attack our clan?", asked Itsuki.

" He said that my soul would be able to challenge The Order until I learned to fully harness them. Killing my clan was a logical step in motivating me to do so.", said Kazuko. " That freak! I told the council that he was too dangerous to keep alive. I know that you're wondering why I never tried to see you or rebuild the clan. I am no longer Uchiha and even though you were my brother The Order demands my detachments of the past."

" I figured as much. But I understand. You were dealing with much larger things beyond anything of our world. So I knew even then you couldn't help no matter how much I missed you. And needed your guidance.", said Kazuko. " You had my guidance brother. You just never fully noticed. I know that you were alone for such a long time, and with Nightmare gone you don't know what to do anymore. But I have seen something consistent in my travels. Usually when people have nothing big left to fill in the gap, they look for something smaller to replace it and it's all they need.", said Itsuki.

" What are you saying Itsuki?", " Well Henrietta seems to make you blush quite a bit from what I noticed.", Itsuki joked. Kazuko didn't try to deny his very confused but undeniable feelings for her. " Well I heard this story a million times about a peasant getting the princess and everything but really? I have no idea if that's my future nor do I even know if she's the one for me.", said Kazuko.

" Well tell me exactly what you think of her.", " When I first saw her I was stiff like a statue. And I feel different whenever she is around. But it's not like a simple crush, there's something else. I know that I am her familiar.", explained Kazuko. " You mean this world's type of servant and master?", said Itsuki.

" Not exactly the way you put it, but yes. I have no memory of what happened when I first came here and what happened between us. Maybe it explains how I ended up here in the first place. I don't know but the answer lies with her.", " Here's my suggestion. You should spend more time with her to figure out what happened and see what you can put together. I can't interrogate her because that's out of the question. But maybe you can kill two birds with one stone. You find out more about each other personally and she'll explain how you are her familiar.", explained Itsuki.

" Well I do have some dating experience from a good friend so maybe that is the best course of action. Thanks Itsuki." Kazuko left the room and headed back to the academy. He needed to plan out how he was going to do this. But in all honesty he was feeling nervous. Trying to hook up with royalty is no walk in the park. But at the same time there's always a formula to these kinds of things.

Kazuko planned to attend the coronation parade tomorrow and try to talk to Henrietta privately. Meanwhile Itsuki would spend his time finding the, Source of Disorder, he has called it for now. While things seemed calm for now, the war was only starting.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Saito - Demolition's Expert

It was the day of Henrietta's coronation and the country cheered, " Long Live the Queen!" While Kazuko was happy for her he could tell she felt alone in the world. Everyone wanted to be here, yet nobody wanted to understand her. It was something he knew full well.

As he exited his room at the academy he saw Saito with an unusual pair of glasses. " Saito what are you wearing? From what I can tell it looks like some party favor.", asked Kazuko. " Louise said it was some family heirloom that she wanted to give me.", " Interesting I suppose things are great between you two then?", " Yes but for some reason I can't take them off.", said Saito.

Kazuko was perplexed by that, however it probably did not matter. Louise accompanied them and were on their way to the parade. Louise had to make a quick trip back to her room for something that she left by accident. Saito and Kazuko then waited for her, then Saito caught glimpse of Siesta. " Oh Mr. Saito! It's good to see you again and Mr. Kazuko.", Siesta said. " Please it's just Kazuko. No need to be that formal.", said Kazuko.

(Brief warning: Things get a little Mature so just to be warned. Nothing serious but Fan-service will be apparent in this chapter.)

" I saw what the both of you and Ms. Louise did during th invasion. How she took down the entire invasion force. It was quite a sight.", as Siesta continued Saito zoned out and looked down noticing her large bust. Then the gems on his glasses started blinking. " Saito why are your glasses doing that?", said Kazuko.

" They blink whenever he thinks of anything perverted. So when he does the gems will flash EVERYTIME. So what was it that you were staring at Saito? Her face? Or somewhere lower? YOU DISOBEDIANT DOG!", cried Louise. She then used her magic to make a large explosion right at Saito.

Kazuko could not believe how this was going. He knew Saito enough to know that his thoughts related to such things could not be helped. And if Louise see's the gems blinking or flashing, it means point-blank explosion. Saito was then dragged by her after getting fired by the blast.

They all passed Guiche and Montmorency but of all the day's for her to wear a short skirt, it had to be today! Saito's glasses blinked and Kazuko yelled, " Everybody clear the area!", BOOM! They passed Tabitha with one of her book's yet shockingly the glasses went off. " CLEAR!" BOOM! Passed Kirche, BOOM! Pass a girl BOOM! Everytime they passed any girl in the academy Saito's glasses would not stop blinking!

Kazuko was frustrated by this whole thing and was about to rip those things from Saito's face if he had to. Thankfully Saito covered his eyes so that he couldn't get blasted again. _" Whew there's no way Louise can blast him again if he can't see. Then again, Saito will find a way... I swear one more time and I will rip that thing off his face even if his face goes with it! The explosions are driving me crazy and Louise's plan is way to extreme, like her temper."_

As Henrietta was passing the trio Louise said, " Saito! How can you cover your eyes at a time like this?! Look at her isn't she beautiful?!", Louise said. Kazuko knowing the outcome he said to Saito, " If you open them I will be forced to rip out your eyes! Don't you dare make Louise shoot another blast for the love of god!", Kazuko pleaded. Louise disagreed with Kazuko saying that he wouldn't think of anything perverted again.

Saito opened them and saw Henrietta in all her beauty. She was gorgeous her hair, her cute face and her... Blink Blink Blink. This time it was much faster and Kazuko knew what happens next. Louise disgusted by Saito's perverted nature shot another explosion so powerful it broke the glasses off Saito's face.

As the explosion occurred Henrietta's royal guard assumed that it was an assassin trying to kill her. They surrounded Saito believing it was him who caused the explosion. Kazuko tried to explain it was a major misunderstanding but they would no listen.

The captain, Agnes Chevalier de Milan held out her pistol and said that she would not take any chances until due process was done. Kazuko was a bit shocked by the fact she had a gun. _" I had no idea that these people actually were capable to make guns. And she's not one to mess around with. Reminds me of how I acted when I first came here."_

Louise and Kazuko went to the palace hoping to sort out the misunderstanding. Kazuko was annoyed by the outcome seeing how he planned to talk to Henrietta during the parade. He was going to have a talk with Saito and Louise after this.

Agnes came out of the palace dungeon's and stated that Henrietta needed to speak to him and Saito in private. Kazuko went below to the dungeon's and suspected that this place isn't the average place for a fancy hotel room. Kazuko entered Saito's cell with Henrietta with him already.

" What do you need to talk to us about your majesty?", asked Kazuko. " I need the both of you to keep an eye on my administration. I have reason to believe that there is a traitor among us.", said Henrietta. " Well do you have any leads or idea's on who it was? And what makes you think that?", asked Saito.

" I think so because last night we managed to capture Fouquet and we locked her in our palace dungeon's for interrogation. Unfortunately we found her dead this morning dead, with the life sucked out of her. I have no clue about who it could be and there is no way to find out from the cell about who did it.", explained Henrietta.

" Ok Saito and I will make sure to look for any suspicious activity here. But that would work best if you allowed us to visit you here more often. If it would be no trouble for you your majesty.", Kazuko asked hoping to kill two birds with one stone. By getting to talk to Henrietta and see what he could find on the traitor.

" I don't think I can allow the both of you free passage here. Especially you Saito, with you having to protect Louise during this time of crisis. But you Kazuko I may be able to offer freedom to visit whenever you can, unless I am in an important meeting.", replied Henrietta. Kazuko agreed and thanked her for her generosity.

" I would like to see you Kazuko later tonight about a most important matter that I must divulge to you alone. And make sure nobody know's of this.", asked Henrietta. Kazuko agreed and left with Saito. Agnes escorted them and Louise back to the school with Saito and Louise in one carriage talking out there differences. With Kazuko and Agnes in another.

" I have heard quite a lot about you. Escaping Albion almost single-handedly, your battle with that demon, and your mysterious powers.", said Agnes. " You know a lot about me, yet I know nothing about you. Do you mind I have a little knowledge of the person who arrested my friend this morning? Or is that not part of your policy?", asked Kazuko.

" I am the leader of her majesty's royal musketeers. I have served it for most of my life and have dedicated it toward her safety.", replied Agnes. " Fascinating back story. I thankyou for the brief summary, but why does your group use only guns and swords?", asked Kazuko.

" We are not mages, besides it's better to have either one of those than magic. It takes to long to cast a spell, but with a sword or pistol you use them the way they're meant to and it's done. Not taking half a minute to cast one spell.", said Agnes. " Very interesting. I have a similar philosophy around that. Having magic has benefits but take that away without another mean's of defending yourself and your nothing.", Kazuko explained.

" I think that way as well. It appears you have much wisdom from where you come from.", " Well I'm not any ordinary person where I came from. But thank you for the compliment." It seemed like Agnes and Kazuko had a bit in common which surprised him, thinking he was the only person there who thought the same things he did. Well as far as battle tactics go in this world.

Kazuko, Saito, and Louise made it back to the academy safely with Agnes saying goodbye to Kazuko. They went back to their rooms and planned to get some rest. Kazuko was thinking of how able to spend time with Henrietta would feel but he was too unsure to even tell.

He chaos controlled back to the palace so that Louise wouldn't suspect anything. If it was private everyone had to know that he had some sort of alibi. He had to make sure there meeting was secret. As Kazuko returned discretely to the palace he went to Henrietta's throne room hoping to find her there.

She was waiting for him in her chambers to keep things discrete. She opened her door quietly saying to come in. "Your highness may I ask, why the secrecy?", asked Kazuko. " I needed to talk to you alone because this concerns your brother. I knew in the whole time you've known me that he was alive. And I knew you were his brother.", admitted Henrietta.

" You mean you knew that my brother was alive yet you never told me?", " Because I am the ruler of Tristain, I am sworn to secrecy about anything regarding The Order. It was part of our protection agreement. Believe me when I found out about your relation to him I would have told you in a heartbeat. But saying so would nullify our agreement. You must understand my duty to protect my people comes before you. No matter how much I wanted to tell you.", Henrietta said.

Kazuko said with compassion, " I understand why you put the needs of your people before me." Henrietta was surprised by this development, she expected anger or outrage but only received understanding. " You do?", " I know how it feel's needing to put the safety of others before your own personal needs. I had to train for years to keep my powers in check so that I wouldn't harm any innocent bystanders. That was before I hunted Nightmare down as much as I wanted to do, the first impulse I had.", admitted Kazuko.

" I never knew of the hardship's you took in your life.", " Well... would like to try and find out? We can spend some time together, just you and me.", asked Kazuko. Henrietta was shocked, she did not know what to say, react, or think! Her heart rate elevated and did not know how to respond. " Maybe if I had some time to think about it, it's late and it has been a long day.", Henrietta said hoping Kazuko would accept her request.

" Indeed. I did not expect an immediate answer. You can give me your answer whenever you are ready.", " I will. But can I give you something in return for your kindness?", asked Henrietta. She hugged Kazuko tightly with Kazuko unprepared by it. She whispered in his ear, " Goodnight, my savior." Kazuko left with those last words in his head.

_" Why did she say that to me? Was it w=something regarding our past relationship? I am or was her familiar. Maybe she said that because I saved her life from some incident. Perhaps. But for now I must return to the academy."_ Kazuko made it back to his room with nobody seeing him. He left his sword by his bed as usual and slept hard through the night.

Though the same could not be said for Henrietta...


End file.
